Kitsune's Pet Vampire
by champblaze
Summary: Our favorite blonde gains a strange "Pet"..Sasuke..Civilian Council and Sakura Bashing
1. Chapter 1

A/N...Welcome to Yet another story from me..also again using My Oc Mitsuomi Kiryu from the Scarlet trilogy and Scarlet fox..this time though he's awakened after several millenia by Naruko to be her servant..this will take place after the Sasuke Retrival mission but Naruko brings him back..The rookies will be sixteen like I have done before..Now this won't be a true crossover but will have Bleach elements..Lastly Kiba and his family are descended from werewolves as well as Anko and Orochimaru being vampires but they wont be the only ones..I will let you guys and gals vote on that.. **Choices-Konan..Karin..Yugito Nii..Mei Terumī..Fem Sasori..Itachi..or Someone who has died and is powerful**

Disclaimer...I only Oc

 **Higher being/Telepathy/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 _ **Hollow mask/Transformed voice/Ethereal projection**_

* * *

 **Kitsune's Pet Vampire**

Naruko Uzumaki trudged in exhaustion as she reached the village gates, her body battered and sporting not one but two chidori wounds. On her shoulder was a equally but less battered Sasuke Uchiha, "Almost there Teme" naruko huffed. At the gate stood Sakura Haruno with her hands clasped as the pair reached the gate, "Sakura I kept my promise" the blonde states and took a punch to the face. Sasuke fell from naruko's grip as the blonde twin-tail fell hard to the ground, "Sakura?!" naruko says but her blue eyes widen, seeing the look of hatred. Sakura then spat at the blonde's feet, "You Fucking Demon Bitch..I said bring Sasuke-kun back not nearly Kill him" she shouts. Several villagers heard the tirade and gathered, "The Demon child has harm the Uchiha..String her up..Sell her to a Whorehouse" several shout. Naruko stares in disbelief as sakura continued to glare, "Sakura I had to fight Sasuke..he was trying to leave to join Orochimaru" she states.

"Don't lie you Demon" sakura hissed. The crowd started to grow and hurl curses at naruko but among the crowd were cloaked figures with blank masks, "this may be Lord Danzō's chance at the Jinchūriki" they thought. Naruko struggled to her feet but cries out as a rock struck her forehead, "Let's Finish what the Yondaime started while IT is Weakened" one shouts. Naruko quickly flees as her tears ran down her cheeks and cloaked figures gave chase. Several people quickly help sasuke as tsunade approaches with shizune, "What's all this?!" she shouts.

"Hokage-sama the Demon child harmed our Precious Uchiha" a man said and got punched into a wall, "Her Name is Naruko" tsunade shouts.

"Shisho that Bitch" sakura snaps but tsunade grabs her, "I authorized force if necessary" she snapped back.

"ANBU find Naruko and bring her back safely" tsunade orders and glares at the foolish villagers.

[song plays...Stardust Crusaders OST-Omen]

Naruko raced as fast as she could but her tenant picked up something, " **Kit we got several pursuers** " kyuubi states. Naruko halts in a clearing as the several masked shinobi appear, "These aren't normal ANBU" she thought and clutches her shoulder, "Who are you?!" she shouts. One pulls a tanto, "Who we are is irrelevant..our Master wants you" he states. Naruko tries her best to put up a defense as several move to intercept but the blonde proved elusive and headed deeper into the forest. Explosive kunai and tags were brought into play, their explosions echoing through the forest and herding naruko in their favor. Naruko reached another but smaller clearing, however the trap had been sprung as the clearing exploded and opening into an unknown bunker of sorts. The Root-nin reached the hole and all leapt inside as naruko was struggling to move, "Now Jinchūriki surrender to us" one says. Naruko looked around franticly for something and caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a coffin, acting quickly she made a beeline for it but several kunai whiz passing, drawing blood and piercing the coffin. Naruko collapsed as the Root-nin approach and a small pool of blood formed from her wounds. Two of the nin grab naruko and pull her along but a rustling caught their attention, turning to the source the Root-nin saw a corpse where the coffin had been and shockingly lapping up the blood from naruko. Steam rose from the corpse as it licked the blood but it raised its head, revealing empty sockets with a row of sharp teeth but before any could react to the corpse. One Root-nin found herself pinned to a wall with its fingers dug in her throat, more steam billows as the Root-nin becomes severely emaciated but the corpse gains girth and becomes more human in appearance with tattered clothes. The walking corpse tossed the nin aside and turned to them with partially formed face but sickening gold eyes made their presence known, " _ **So grown people attack an innocent for things not of her own making**_ " he gravely hissed.

"It is nothing but a Tool..." one starts but his head is missing and in the hand of the corpse. Naruko gasps as the corpse was drinking the blood from Root-nin and more steam forms, allowing the corpse to become even more human. Two Root-nin attacked from front and back but the corpse rams his arm through one and his very shadows kills the other. The last Root-nin grabs naruko by the hair and holds his tanto to her throat, " _ **Tsk..tsk..tsk such a big man to use a girl as a shield**_ " the corpse comments. Naruko blinks as the corpse was no longer a corpse but a man with a handsome face, wearing a black military uniform, white dress shirt with a red tie and black gloves. The man slicks back his shoulder length and wavy black hair, revealing defined cheekbones and straight chin with slender nose but steel-blue eyes replaced yellow. The Root-nin tenses as the man approaches but he blinks from their sight, to the Root-nin being lifted off the ground.

"You know..I like These little moments when you squeeze and squeeze and squeeze..its the subtle nuances as a person reaches the end of their life..It tickles the dark side of me" the man sneers. Naruko watched as the Root-nin struggled to breath, before a loud snap and his body going limp. The man tossed the nin aside and turned to naruko but he shocks her and drops to one knee with a bow, "My Master" he purrs. [song ends]

Naruko stood in shock as the man knelt before her, "Master?!" she questions, in confusion. The man looked up with a grin with his hair masking his eyes, "Hai..I am your Humble Servant and my name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu..Your Blood awoke me and its taste is the sweetest I've tasted" he replies. Naruko promptly fainted but mitsuomi catches her and shifts her in his arms, "Apologizes Master" he says and leaps from the hole. Mitsuomi then came face to face to several ANBU, "Who are you" one says with a cat mask and long purple hair.

"I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu..newly appointed servant of the Kunoichi in my arms..Her wounds need to be treated" mitsuomi states. Neko looks to her comrades and nods, "Follow us" she curtly said. The group took off with the ANBU surrounding mitsuomi as they made the trip to the village, "You said servant..why did you mean" naruko says, slowly stirring.

"As it entails..I am your servant and you are my Master..I'll speak more on it once your injuries are treated" mitsuomi said. The group bypassed the gate and headed for the hospital, before ushering naruko for immediate treatment as mitsuomi took a seat but gave off an air to keep away from him. Mitsuomi probed the thoughts of the various people and found that many despised the pigtailed blonde and flat out refused treatment in the past. However the Hokage was not one to be pushed around and fired most but her foolish council went behind her back and had them rehired for their use.

"You know it quite Rude to stare" mitsuomi muses and looks up, "Tsunade-sama" he adds. Tsunade wore blue Capri pants with a silver and blue trim kosode, with a green haori draped on her shoulders and her blonde hair pulled in a tight ponytail.

"Are you the one that found Naruko" tsunade asks. Mitsuomi slowly nods as he rises from the chair, "Hai Tsunade-sama..my Master was the one awaken me" he says and leans closer, "After being attacked by blank mask ANBU" he whispers. Tsunade clenched her fist but maintained her composure, "I see follow me then" she says and mitsuomi falls in step with her.

"These faceless ones are trouble for you Tsunade-sama" mitsuomi asks and tsunade slowly nods, "A Thorn engrained in our village but a hard fight to be rid of" she replies. Mitsuomi smirks softly as they neared naruko's room guarded by Neko, "Again we meet ANBU Neko" he purrs. Neko remained calm on the outside but was blushing under mask, "Too you as well" she said and bows to tsunade, "Tsunade-sama..Naruko-chan is awake" she adds. Tsunade opens the door as mitsuomi follows, seeing naruko sitting up in bed and a forlorn look on her face.

"Why Tsunade-baa-chan..Why don't people see me but only see me as Kyuu-chan" naruko whispers. Tsunade was about to answer but mitsuomi steps forward and bows to one knee, "Because my Master..Humans Fear what they are Ignorant to and Hate what they Fail to Understand" he states.

"Naruko you said Kyuu-chan..Are you speaking to the Fox" tsunade asks. Naruko fiddles with her bandage with a nod, "Kyuu-chan is not as bad people say..She's actually wants to help me" she explains. Tsunade approaches naruko and gives her a soft hug, "I'm sorry Gaki" she whispers.

"A touching scene akin to mother and child" mitsuomi muses, stilling kneeling. Naruko shifted in bed as her blue orbs focused on mitsuomi, "What are you..you were a corpse in that place and you drank those guy's blood" she questions. Mitsuomi fixated on both blondes with a wide grin and reveals his fangs, "I am a Vampire..a being that consumes blood like you would ramen..last I walked this earth was by my estimation a millennium or four..I also once hailed from the afterlife called the Soul Society where I served my previous Master but I urge you not worry on that..All you must know that I serve you now Naruko Uzumaki..Your sorrow is My sorrow..Your Pain is My Pain and I will serve you without fail" he explains.

"If you're a vampire..why haven't you burst into flames its still day" tsunade interjects but mitsuomi giggles, "All the weaknesses of vampire lore have no affect on me and the sun is formidable enemy but not a hindrance to me" he replies.

"So if you're my Servant..what would you do" naruko asks. Mitsuomi rose to his full height with his rub of his chin, "I will follow your orders to the letter..if you asked me to lay waste to this village as punishment for their crimes..I will Leave not one soul alive but those you deem precious Or if you asked me to protect these mortals I will crush their Enemies and deposit their bodies into Hell" he states and drops to one knee again, "So again I ask will you Naruko Uzumaki..Do you accept me..Mitsuomi Kiriyu..No-Life-Prince as your servant" he adds. Naruko glances to tsunade and back to mitsuomi, "Alright I'll take you as my servant" she said and mitsuomi rises to place his left hand on his heart, "Yes My Master" he states.

"Now Tsunade-sama is my Master ready to depart..I would like get a feel for her home and prepare countermeasures in case of further transgressors" mitsuomi adds. Tsunade performed a diagnostic Jutsu and gave naruko a once over, "If it wasn't for Kyuubi..I'd say no but I want you to take it easy" she states but eyes flicker, "Naruko I think its time I tell you about your parents and your heritage..If you wait here I'll retrieve something you will need" she adds and excuses herself.

"I already know about my parents..Kyuu-chan told me" naruko says and tsunade sighs, "I'm sorry it was kept from but Sensei felt with your Parents' enemies" she states. Naruko softly smiles and puffs her chest, "I'm the Daughter of Konoha's Yellow-Flash and Red Hot Habanero..I can Deal" she states.

"Well said Naruko just wait here and I'll retrieve those items" tsunade and heads off. Mitsuomi took a seat with a mirthful chuckle, "What do get when you cross Yellow-Flash and Red Hot Habanero..Why Konoha's Orange Maelstrom sounds alright" he muses.

"That's sounds cool Dattebayo" naruko says and mitsuomi nods, "Well Master why don't you tell me about yourself..I drank your blood so I know some but I prefer to hear from your mouth" he asks. Naruko toys with one of her ponytails with a thinking pose, "Well I'm sixteen..I love Ramen.." she starts but mitsuomi grips the bed, "You Love Ramen..Oh I have chosen a Great Master" he says and both shake hands, as white light and angels surroundings them. Tsunade returned to the pair praying to a makeshift shrine to ramen, "Ahem..Naruko this is yours..its the keys and deed to the home your parents shared and letters from them" she states and looks to mitsuomi, "I plan to reveal Naruko's Heritage at the next Council meeting and I expect some trouble from the civilian side and those fossils" she adds, handing naruko a satchel.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama..I'll prepare the proper countermeasures" mitsuomi states and tsunade slowly nods. Mitsuomi steps outside as naruko gets dressed and leans on a wall with his arms folded, slowly his clothes shift to black English riding boots, black cargo pants, a red dress shirt with a black suit vest and a black necktie, completing the ensemble was a black suit trench coat to his knees, white gloves with black fingers and blue tinted sunglasses. Naruko stepped our with tsunade and both gawk, "How did you do that?!" naruko squawks and mitsuomi grins, "vampire secret" he muses. Naruko puffed her cheeks as mitsuomi pushed off the wall, "Let us depart my Master" he states.

OoOoO

Several villagers gawked at the sight of naruko the pariah of the village walking with what could be described as the most flawless man in the world. Mitsuomi walked behind naruko with his hands in his pockets and his gaze sifting the crowd, "Why is he with the Demon..Shh that's forbidden..Oh man he's so Hot..That Bitch probably bewitched him..Oh Kami I'm Wet just seeing him" several whisper. One brave or rather cocky person tried to throw a rock but everyone gasps as mitsuomi catches it mere inches from naruko's head, "Such bad manners" the vampires croons, crushing said rock to dust. Naruko continues on with her head down as mitsuomi follows, "Do you Hate them Master" he asks.

"They're just ignorant like you said" naruko whispers and mitsuomi slowly nods, "Are you heading to your apartment or your new home" he asks. Naruko looks at the satchel in her hands, "My parents home..I'll sends some clones later" she replies, as they continued on. Villagers followed them but kept their distance and some outright gasped in anger the pair reached the home of their precious Yondaime. Naruko fished inside the satchel and found the keys to open the gate, trying the key the gate opens to reveal a modest and homely two story Japanese styled house. Naruko crossed the threshold as the villagers started to rant and rave, "What are you doing Demon?!..That is our Yondaime's home...Fucking Witch stole the keys..Strike her down Yondaime-sama" several shouts. Naruko turned with flickering red slitted eyes and wisps of red chakra but mitsuomi got in her path, "Go inside Master I'll deal with them" he states. Naruko slowly calmed down with a nod and headed for the door, "No Killing" she half shouts. Mitsuomi snaps to attention but puffs his cheeks as he approached the gate, "Get out of the way that Bitch is breaking into the Yondaime's home" a man shouts. Mitsuomi lifted his glasses with a thin smile, "My Master is the owner of this home now..If you feel that isn't true..Seek your Hokage and when she tells you the exact same...Return and I will Kill you All" he states. Some of villagers flinch but the man pokes his finger in mitsuomi's chest, "I am on the Civilian Council that Demon will not get away with this" he shouts. Mitsuomi grabs the portly man by the collar of his shirt, "The council huh..then you know the Thirds Law is still in effect..I'll forgive this one infraction but if you call my Master a demon once again" he says and leans closer, "I'll show you Real Demon.. _ **Hahahaha**_ " he adds, his face contorting and bubbling. The man screams in terror as he breaks free from mitsuomi and runs off as does the villagers, "No Sport" mitsuomi muses, closing the gate. Mitsuomi looks over the large perimeter with a keen eye, " _A modest home for a Hokage_ " a voice comments.

"I agree Zetsuei but it seems the Yondaime wasn't materialistic as others of noble upbringing" mitsuomi thought and his eyes start to glow. Several black ravens with blue eyes emerges from his body, "Scout the area look for weak points" he orders. The ravens caw in unison as mitsuomi enters the house and naruko already had her bunshin clearing the plastic, "it seems many feel this home to be a shrine..not a speck of dust" he thought. Naruko was sitting on the sofa with the unopened letters in her hands, "I don't think I can do this..Can you read them" she states.

"Of course Master" mitsuomi says, taking the letters from her extended hand. Mitsuomi extends his nail to open both letters and clears his throat, "Dear Naruko..if you're reading this then I have passed on using a Forbidden Seal..Taking half of Kyuubi's chakra with me..Words can not express how sorry I am to make you my Daughter..a Jinchūriki but How can I ask someone else what I could not do myself..The eight trigram seal I used will allow you to use Kyuubi's chakra because I feel the man who attacked will come again and I want you ready..Naruko I know things will be hard for you and I'm sorry..Know that I Love You and I Believe in you..Sincerely Your father Minato Namikaze" he reads. Naruko felt her tears running down her cheeks, "Otou-san" she whispers.

"Hi Sweetie its your Mommy..I'm writing this with you in my arms..how cute you are with your whiskers and your father's eyes..I wanna cherish every moment I have with you because my time is short..I wish I could see you grow..your first steps..words everything..I Love you So Much..I know what it means to be a Jinchūriki..So I left you my weapons and your father's Jutsu to learn..I need to go Minato needs me..Lots of Love your Mom Kushina Uzumaki" mitsuomi reads. Naruko was now openly sobbing as mitsuomi handed her back the letters, "I was loved" she whispers. Mitsuomi touches the top of her head, "Yes Master I can tell..they loved you very much" he soothes but naruko buries her face in his chest. Mitsuomi held his little master as the clones appear, "Boss we got everything cleaned and did some exploring..there is a basement dojo and study full of books but we found things missing more than likely arrogant thieves" they relay. Naruko pulls away with a sniffle and wipes her tears, "I think I'll turn in early..This has been a day" she says and the clones dispel. The blonde headed upstairs as the vampire stares, "Sleep well Master and tomorrow we start your training" he states. Naruko froze mid step, "Training?..You're gonna train me" she asks.

"Of course I can't have a weak master..though you defeated this Sasuke..one mustn't rest on your laurels..Don't not worry I will only give what you can handle" mitsuomi replies. Naruko arches an eyebrow and slowly nods, "Ok I'll see you in the morning" she says and continues upstairs. Mitsuomi looks around the home and creates two clones, "Head to the grocer and pick up food and essentials" he told one and looked to the other, "Guard the home..Any one enters lure them to the forest" he orders. The clones nods as mitsuomi becomes mist and seeps out the door, "Now to see what I still possess" he thought.

OoOoO

Mitsuomi arrived the gate for the forest of death, " _No one will disturb us here_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi leaps over the gate and heads deep in the forest, " _Shunpo still works..We should still have our full powers including the additions of those two brothers..Delilah and Tamera_ " zetsuei says, as mitsuomi forms several bluish-white ethereal blades from thin air and dispels them. The animals of the forest avoided mitsuomi like a plague but one large tiger decided to test its mettle. Mitsuomi stopped in a clearing as the tiger emerged from the treeline with a loud roar, "Hoh you wanna go" the vampire croons. The Bengal like tiger roars once again as purple tinted black shadows rose from mitsuomi's feet, allowing a katana with a black tsuba and blue ito to emerge within a sleek black sheath. Mitsuomi slowly drew the gleaming blade and embeds the sheath into a tree with a fling, before shifting the sword into his left hand and said arm arched back with the right arm extended to the tip of the blade. The tiger took the invitation with a charge and sharp growls but the vampire remains unmoving but thrusts forward into the tiger's mouth, "Zetsuei Awaken..Ice-Earth Dragon dance" he shouts. Smoke billows from the tiger's mouth and it screeches in agony as ice shaped spikes erupt from its body, "Let that be a lesson..never underestimate your prey" mitsuomi croons, pulling a now black Scottish claymore with a red tint from the beast's carcass. Mitsuomi examined his sword and the bite mark on his forearm, " _I suggest saving Bankai for someone worthy_ " zetsuei comments and mitsuomi mentally nods but the vampire catches the scent of blood.

Mitsuomi leapt into the trees once again and followed his nose until he crouches on a tree branch, near a fallen and rotting tree were two people. One was a woman with purple hair pinned up like pineapple, wearing a tan trench coat. The other was a man but the oddest sight was the woman latched onto the man's throat and the scent of blood in the air. Mitsuomi grins in the shadows with his fangs glistening, "Well looks like I won't be bored" he muses, dropping down like a feather. The woman continues to seemingly feed as mitsuomi approached but she quickly whipped around with a kunai and her eyes snake like with purple markings over her eyes, "Who are You?!" she hissed, baring her fangs. Mitsuomi smirks and bares his own but his eyes were gold with black sclera making the woman flinch, "I am what you are but of a higher category Anko-chan" he states. The man slowly rises behind anko with pale skin and dead eyes but anko slices off his head with a hiss.

"So you're a Vampire like me but way stronger" anko asks. Mitsuomi slowly nods as he looks over anko's voluptuous body, "I am..didn't your Master teach you anything" he says but a scowl forms on anko's face, "That Bastard used me..turned me and tossed me aside like trash and the Fucking blood-bond made it worse" she snaps.

"I know the feeling..I loved my Master even though he was a Man..he was the father I needed" mitsuomi says but looks to the sky, "However I am his Little-Prince" he adds. Anko stood with wide eyes, "That shouldn't be possible only Virgin Females can be made by Male Vampires" she states but mitsuomi smirks, "My Master was the No-Life-King Alucard..The First Vampire" he replies. Anko slips her kunai in her pouch and caught herself staring at mitsuomi, "Dracula spelled backwards huh and The Progenitor of our kind" she states and mitsuomi nods, "So how many know what you are" he asks.

"Not many..my best friend Kurenai and Tsunade-sama..she slips me blood packets sometimes..I work in T&I Division and I take assassination missions too so I stay fed" anko replies. Mitsuomi slowly nods but takes anko by the chin to lick the stray blood on her lips, "I barely know you and you're going this way" she insinuates.

"We're alot alike and you know my Master" mitsuomi says and anko furrows her brow, "Naruko Uzumaki" she mouths and he nods, "She awoke me from my slumber..Her blood was like fire" mitsuomi coos. Anko flicks her tongue on his lips, "I know I tasted some during the Chūnin Exams..it took all I had not Suck her dry or chain her in my house" she said. Mitsuomi chuckles softly as anko stared at his eyes, "If you like I can teach how be a real vampire" he says, capturing her chin again. Anko moved closer with a grin, "I look forward it..meet me tomorrow at Ami's Dango shop" she says and turning with a sashay, moving her coat and revealing her short burnt orange skirt.

"Did you think you were gonna This that quick..You gotta work for me Sexy" anko coos and shunshins away. Mitsuomi tsks with grin and licks his lips, "Oh I will" he muses, taking off in shunpo.

IXI

Naruko stared at the ceiling that was once her parents room but now her own, " **Can't sleep Kit** " kyuubi asks. Naruko turns on her side and closes her eyes to enter her mindscape, no longer a sewer but a huge forest with tall trees and a huge lake. Naruko found the Kitsune lounging next to the water in her fox form but the size of an elephant and a collar labeled seal around her neck, "kinda hard to sleep..First fighting the Teme..Sakura berating me..freaky shinobi trying to capture me and to top it off..Some Vampire calling me Master" naruko ranted. Kyuubi shifted slightly to let naruko on her back, " **I'm kinda glad you accepted that Kiriyu's offer..For a free spirit like a vampire to willing subjugate themselves to some one is a rarity** " kyuubi explains.

"Seriously I didn't know" naruko comments.

" **No doubt you would those blood-drinkers are rare..If they still exist today they know how to hide in plain sight** " kyuubi states and naruko shifts slightly, "Ever seen one" she asks. Kyuubi dips her paw in the water, " **Rumors mainly but I do know they are essentially immortal..however only because you have kill every soul they carry** " she explains. Naruko sat up and took a thinking pose, "Souls they carry" she says.

" _ **Its exactly as you think..Blood is the vehicle of the soul the currency of life**_ " a voice said and both see mitsuomi materializing, "To Suck blood is take that essence into one's self" he adds. Kyuubi looked over the vampire with a curious stare, " **You told the Kit four millennia since you were awake..that predates my Father the Sage of Six Paths** " she states.

"It seems the world experienced a cataclysmic event before his time..I know for a fact Chakra was not as widespread as it is now..Science and Black magic existed but I won't relish on it..I possess chakra thanks to those Root-ninja and any other I consume will add to that" mitsuomi explains. Mitsuomi then claps his hands, "Since I've seen your mindscape Master..I will show you mine..Would you like to come along Kyuubi" he asks. Naruko hops off kyuubi as she rises and is bathed in red light, as it dies down a tall woman stood with long red hair and fox ears, red slitted eyes and more define whisker marks. Kyuubi wore a white sleeveless blouse with a blue tie, black skirt and boots with nine red tails swished behind her. Mitsuomi stood between them and placed his hands on their shoulder, before a black tornado engulfed them and transporting them to a world of night. Naruko looked around to see a ruined city as wind whipped around, ice clung to the buildings as they traversed to come to a fissure of flames. Lightning danced in the moon filled sky till they reached a ravine, where a spire stood with a castle and coliseum built into the face. Numerous paths seem to lead up to the castle section but mitsuom waved his hand and an earthern bridge formed leading all the way across. The trio reached a Gothic Cathedral like structure where a young woman stood with red hair and mismatched eyes of ruby and sapphire, dressed in thigh-high lace up white heeled boots, biker shorts and sown on coat-tails, a black halter corset with red strings and arm length black gloves with a red scarf around her neck. Zetsuei kept her arms folded as the trio neared the church, " _Welcome to Ravenhelm..Master of my Master_ " she states. Naruko gave zetsuei a nod but she noticed two men dressed in white guarding the doors, one tall with a spear and the other with equally long sword.

"Don't mind the potted plants" mitsuomi jokes as the doors open. Ravens caw as the four enter the church that contained vaulted ceiling, stained glass windows, several pews and chains linked like streamers but at the center was a throne elevated several feet in the air. Mitsuomi looked around and sighs in relief, "Good Tamera and the others aren't lounging around" he thought.

"So what training do you have planned for me" naruko asked. Mitsuomi waved his hand to create two chairs and the pair took a seat, "Well as it stands..You're a mess Master..Ninjutsu average save for the Rasengan..Taijutsu sloppy too many holes..Genjutsu useless due to Kyuubi..Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu non existent..You seem to rely on her when push comes to shove but your Father's seal allows this..So I'll start from scratch..I'll go for a morning run at four..I want you awake at six and we'll start with a little spar just Taijutsu..I'll mark strengths and weaknesses then go from there" he explains. Kyuubi was impressed with mitsuomi but puffed her cheeks with a huff, " **I think that is best Kit..if the weapon Kushina left you it what I think it is..Kenjutsu will desperately need to properly wield it** " the kitsune states. Naruko was about to say something when a half naked red head, a fully naked black hair girl and a fully clothed blonde girl entered the church, "My Dark Prince my Omanko needs you" the red head coos.

"My Omanko too" the black hair whines. Mitsuomi slaps his forehead and moves down his face with a aggravated sigh, "I'll see in the morning Master" he says, standing and hoisting the red head over his shoulder.

"You have embarrassed me in front of Master..For that you're getting Punished Tamera..you two as well Shani..Delilah" mitsuomi hissed. Shani and tamera squeal but delilah was a gasped but hung her head in shame with red cheeks. Naruko was sitting like fish without water but kyuubi was outright laughing, " **Let's go Kit..you're servant has got business** " she chuckles, as they vanish. Naruko awoke in her bed with red cheeks, "I hope he isn't like Ero-Sennin" she thought but a voice chuckles, " **I actually get women** " mitsuomi purrs and naruko buries her face in the pillow.

IXI

Naruko slowly awoke to something licking her face and opened her eyes to the cutest black puppy with one gold eye and one steel-blue eye, "Hello little one" she groans. The puppy wags his tail and sits on his haunches, " **Like him..his name is Darcia..He'll protect you when I'm not around** " mitsuomi's voice said and naruko whips around, " **Calm down we share a mental link now like with Kyuubi** " he adds.

" **Where are you** " naruko thought and climbs out of bed with darcia following, " **back porch just put on some shorts and a shirt** " he relays. Naruko realized she hadn't sent her clones to pick up her clothes, so all she had were orange cargo shorts, mesh shirt and jacket. However darcia barks and paws at the dresser, opening it she found her clothes from home and picked out some sweats and a long sleeve shirt. Naruko started undress but saw the puppy staring, "Turn around" she orders and the puppy complies but vaguely heard a tsk. Naruko got dressed and headed downstairs with darcia in tow, finding mitsuomi sitting on the back porch with a cigarette in his mouth and taping his wrists. The backyard had a large training ground with several ponds, a stream and a wooded area. Mitsuomi was wearing some grey cotton pants and a white wife-beater with tennis shoes, "Morning" he says, as naruko steps on the porch.

"Morning" naruko replies and catches the roll of tape, "Tape your hands" he says, with a drag. Naruko started taping her hand as mitsuomi did some stretches and soon joined to get her body limber, "I want you to come at me seriously" he says, popping his joints. Naruko quickly nodded and took her academy stance as mitsuomi took an orthodox boxing stance, "Whenever you're ready" he said. Naruko edged forward slightly looking for an opening and breaks left and quickly right for a right straight but mitsuomi blocks with his elbow. Naruko swings her left but mitsuomi brushes it aside and sent a left cross, forcing naruko to throw up her arms but eyes widen as mitsuomi's right was in her gut. Naruko staggered back but mitsuomi had shifted his stance to his arms up and his right more forward but pivoting on his toes. Naruko charged forward but quickly has to block a knee from mitsuomi, however she uses the knee to launch a high kick. Mitsuomi grins and using her momentum sends her flying back but the blonde lands on all fours, "Nice parry and use but too slow" he comments.

" **He's right Kit..as a vampire despite the sun has inhuman reflexes..Trust your instincts** " kyuubi states. Naruko created two clones and the trio charged mitsuomi with a barrage of punches and kicks but the vampire danced just beyond her reach, "Clever but still too slow" he muses. Mitsuomi could see the frustration forming on naruko's face but the determination was fighting to keep pace, "Let's stop for a moment" he says.

"I can still go" naruko shouts but mitsuomi raises his hand, "Just wait..I'll end this in one Punch and then tell me if you can still go" he said. Mitsuomi shifts his stance with his right away from his body and his left close to his chest near his chin. Naruko looked over his stance with a keen eye, " **be weary of the long right** " kyuubi comments. Naruko sprints forward and dodges the right, "Yosh while he pulls back" she thought but her eyes widen and she barely blocks his jab. Naruko backpedals as her cheek was bleeding but she couldn't think as a flurry of jabs erupted, "Shit all I can do is block" she thought. Mitsuomi kept up the barrage of piston like jabs but slowly but surely naruko was moving forward, "You'll feel the sting from the crown of your head to the tips of your toes" he thought. Mitsuomi clenched his left fist as naruko got pass his bullets, "The Thor Hammer" he thought, as naruko's head snapped back. The two bunshin gasped and tried to catch naruko as she flew back but the blonde's eyes snap open and catches herself, "Huh?!..Why am I staring at the sky?!..Why is Mitsuomi so far away?!" she thought. Naruko took a step forward and her knees buckled, "Did he hit me?!" she thought.

" **Kit it was his left..the right was a trap** " kyuubi states, as naruko fell on her butt and the clones dispel. Mitsuomi took a seat in front of her, "What was that" naruko asks. Mitsuomi manifests a grey hoodie with a smirk, "I call that the Thor Hammer..its a counter punch using your own power against you..I lured you in with those jabs and when you went on the offensive I struck" he explains. Naruko rubs her swollen cheek, "Those jab were crazy..I thought if I dodged the first I could get you but you didn't pull all the way back" she said.

"Well those jabs are not easy to do..there are like a screw-blow which is sorta of a twisting punch using your body as well but my jabs use shoulder and wrist torque allowing me to throw them in rapid succession" mitsuomi explained. Naruko slowly nods as mitsuomi stood, "Ok first and for most you're too slow but you're agile and think on your feet..before we start serious training..We need to get your speed up..Now I want you to make thirty clones..ten I want reading the Fūinjutsu books your parents left..ten to practice this" he states, doing five right jabs and a left straight.

"They can do about a hundred reps of that after that a hundred reps of knee strikes and elbow strikes..the last ten I them to practice chakra control" mitsuomi adds. Naruko makes the clones and repeats what mitsuomi said, "What am I doing" she asks and mitsuomi places his hand on her head, "I want you to rest and read this" he says, manifesting a book called the Odyssey. Mitsuomi pulls up his hood with crack of his neck, "I'm going scope out the village and get a feel..Darcia will keep an eye on you" he says and vanishes. Naruko took headed in an plopped on the sofa and to read as darcia hops up, "Good boy" she muses.

IXI

Anko sat in Ami's with several trays of dango and a stick in her mouth, "To think someone else like me" she thought. Anko felt someone approaching and saw kurenai entering the the shop, "How's it going Nai-chan" anko calls out. The red eye kunoichi took a seat next to her friend, "Hello Anko..you're in a good mood" she asks. Anko picks up a stick of dango with a smirk, "I met a guy last night" she said and kurenai rubs her forehead, "Not like that..Some one Like me" anko adds, leaning closer. Kurenai furrows her brow and scoots closer, "As in Deathly Pale with Fangs" she whispers and anko nods with a grin, "Yep..I'm meeting him here..He's Naruko's servant" she states. Anko suddenly perks up as mitsuomi sat across from her with his hood up, "My ears are burning is someone talking about me" he croons. Anko points her dango stick, "I was Mitsuomi now let Nai-chan see your face" she shot. Mitsuomi obliges and pulls the hood down but snatches a dango from the stick, "Mmm tasty" he croons.

"So you're like Anko" kurenai says and mitsuomi nods, "Hai..I'm curious are you one as well those crimson orbs are exotic" he asks. Anko scoffs with a fold of her arms, "Nope only human but if you want she's a Virgin" she says. Kurenai turns bright red as anko and mitsuomi laugh, "I'm just teasing Nai-chan" anko says.

"So Mitsuomi-san..Anko said you were Naruko's servant" kurenai asks. Mitsuomi leans back in his chair, "That I am Kurenai-chan..She was the one to awaken me from my slumber..So I pledged my loyalty to her" he explains.

"Kurenai-sensei" a soft voice said. Mitsuomi glances back to see a young woman with indigo hair and pearl eyes, wearing blue pants and a purple jacket with white sleeves. A young man in bulky clothes and sunglasses with a young guy and a large white dog, "Kurenai-sensei its time for our mission" he says.

"Thank you Kiba..Mitsuomi-san this my team of Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru..Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyūga" kurenai states. Akamaru whimpers and moves behind kiba as mitsuomi smiles, "What's wrong Akamaru" kiba asks.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all and I apologize Kiba-kun but animals dont like me" mitsuomi says, with a slight bow and anko slightly snorts.

" **Because he knows we aren't human** " anko thought but mitsuomi glances her way, " **Maybe but I'm curious about the boy..His family may be descended from werewolves** " he thought. Anko gave him a slight look as kurenai leaves with her team, "I'll see you later Anko..Nice meeting you Mitsuomi-san" she said and mitsuomi waves.

"Werewolves?..Well I can see that his Mom is pretty feral" anko muses and snags another dango, " **So you can do telepathy** " she thought.

" **Among other things..Summon familiars..control the weather to a point..Turn into wolves..snakes..ravens and mist..Yourself** " mitsuomi replies. Anko leans forward with a stare as her eyes became snakelike, " **Basics..the Hebi-teme taught me Shit..I can use telepathy obviously..I can use hypnotism and summon snakes but through my partial summoning contract but if you teach me** " she said and reaches for his hand, "I can make it worth your wild" she purrs. Mitsuomi grins with a smirk, "I see and I'll work Very Hard" he states.

"Hmmhmmhmm I'll make sure you do" anko purrs and rises from her seat, "Tonight I'll meet you at the Gaki's place" she thought and saunters off. Mitsuomi watched her leaves once again and picks up a dango stick, " **Oh and can you pay for that Sexy** " anko adds and mitsuomi bites down with a shake off his head. Mitsuomi ordered another two helpings of dango and paid anko's share, " _Are you going for a Quick Fuck or something more_ " zetsuei asks.

"Meh a Fuck for now see where it goes" mitsuomi muses, leaving the shop with his dango. Mitsuomi saw the villagers were giving him a wide berth as he headed back to the estate but ANBU were watching him from the shadows. However three shadows were sloppily following, "Its rude to follow..Konohamaru..Udon and Meogi" he muses. The three shadows panic and drop before him, "Wow" konohamaru shouts and mitsuomi chuckles, "I take it you're looking for Naruko" he asks and the three nod.

"We haven't seen the Boss since yesterday when this stupid villagers and banshee yelled at her" meogi said. Mitsuomi pats her on the head and offers them his dango, "She's safe and protected but I can't say where she is yet but if you ask the Hokage she may inform you" he said and meogi blushes, as the three preteens quickly bow and rush off to the Hokage tower. Mitsuomi leaps off towards the estate but makes a detour as several new shadows were following, "Its bad business attacking during the day" he thought. Mitsuomi arrived at a secluded training ground as several Root-nin surrounded him but a older man with a cane stood behind them, "So the face of the faceless ones rears his head" the vampire comments. The man narrowed his visible eye, "Hand over the Jinchūriki" he states. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a furrowed brow, "And why would I do that..Naruko Uzumaki is a Genin of this village and as her servant I will not let you lay your pedo hands on her" he says, shifting to his suit and M43 cap in his hand. Danzō gripped his staff with a serious glare, "That thing is nothing but a tool for this village..it should've been mine from the beginning" he states.

"To be a mindless and emotionless tool..like those fools you sent to their death or the ones here who will Die..If you continue this..You may claim that all you do is for the Betterment of the village but in truth..You care Not for this village..You are Just Bitter that The Nidaime chose Sarutobi-sama as Sandaime over you" mitsuomi counters. Danzō drops his cane and removed his hidden arm with three locks from his robe, "If you won't hand over the Jinchūriki by choice..I will force the choice" he states. Mitsuomi slips on his cap with a chuckle in his throat, "Now now why cause my Master trouble by killing you now" he says and blinks behind danzō, "When I can kill you when she orders me too and those two fossils as well" he adds. Danzō whips around with a hidden kunai but mitsuomi somersaults back and into a bow, "Ta-Ta for now" he croons, bursting into a rook of ravens.

"Lord Danzō should we pursue" one Root-nin asks. Danzō picks up his cane with a scowl, "Put a detail on Homura and Koharu and I want Team Black to bring me the Jinchūriki" he orders. The Root-nin bow and shunshin away as danzō does the same but mitsuomi emerges from the ground, "Team Black Huh..are you that desperate" he muses.

OoOoO

Tsunade sat with her fingers interlocked under chin and her brown orbs trained on the pink hair kunoichi before her, "Give me One good reason why I shouldn't strip you of your Genin status" she seriously said. Sakura stood with her hand clasped behind her and her eyes avoiding tsunade's gaze, "Shisho..Naruko..Naruko what she did to Sasuke-kun" she says but tsunade slams her fist on the desk, "Sasuke was deserting the Village..I sent Naruko and the others after him..Choji..Kiba and Neji nearly died..Naruko took not one but two Chidori attacks which are meant to Kill" she said, shooting her gaze to the other person in the room. Kakashi hung his head, "Tsunade-sama I taught chidori to Sasuke so he could defeat Gaara not to harm Naruko..She must of used its power and forced his hand" he says, defending sasuke. Tsunade leveled a serious glare at kakashi, "Are actually defending that Traitor?!" she said.

"Tsunade-sama Sasuke is last Uchiha in our village" kakashi starts but tsunade shot from her seat, "Do not use that Last Uchiha crap with me..He has been given everything and Yet he Chose to leave Konoha" she snapped. The door abruptly opened as a strawberry blonde in a white qipao enters, "Tsunade how dare you speak to my daughter without me present" she shouts. Tsunade slowly sat down with a serious look, "Mebuki you may be on the civilian council but this is a shinobi matter" she states.

"However there is something that calls for the whole council..It concerns that Girl living in the Namikaze estate with some bodyguard..Watari-san was threatened by him and several civilians..I want that man arrested and the girl kicked out" mebuki shrieks. Tsunade rubs her forehead, "As I said to the last council members..All will be explained at the meeting convened for tomorrow..As for the bodyguard he was defending Naruko..Watari should be lucky...I heard he broke the Third's law and Kiriyu-san spared him..So if you have nothing left to say..Get out of my office" she states. Mebuki glares at tsunade and leaves with a huff with sakura in tow, as kakashi leaf shunshins away. Sakura glances to her mother with a soft look, "Don't fret Sakura dear..That Kyuubi bitch will get what she deserves and Sasuke-kun will be free" she states and sakura nods, "Yes Okaa-sama" she said. Tsunade slowly released a frustrated sigh, " _ **Having trouble Tsunade-sama**_ " a voice muses. Mitsuomi slowly steps out of the shadows, "it seems we both must contend with a corrupt council" he adds.

"How much did you hear" tsunade asks. Mitsuomi leans on the windowsill, "Enough and I had a run in with a cripple and he mentioned Team Black" mitsuomi says, shifting back to his sweats. Tsunade leaned forward on her desk and interlocked her fingers, "As the name implies they handle black work..all are A-class to S-class ANBU their identity completely unknown to avoid discovery..If they are after Naruko.." she said but mitsuomi grins and his eyes glow, "Hmmhmmhmm..the challenge excites me..I look forward to it" mitsuomi said. The ANBU hidden in the office were silently a gasped but didn't show it as the vampire was leaking a strange KI.

"I'm curious Tsunade-sama about something but I would not like your Shadows know this information" mitsuomi says and tsunade taps the table, "Leave us" she orders. The ANBU disperse as mitsuomi folds his arms, "Thank you..now how long have you known about Anko Mitarashi's Condition" he asks. Tsunade sighs softly with a glance to him, "Since I became Hokage..I suspected my former teammate wasn't completely normal but Sensei confirmed it with a detailed report about her..Pale skin..fangs and a need to drink human blood..I even did a full physical workup..her blood still flows but at a slow pace to prevent stagnation..Her body can hold more blood than is physically possible..she even regenerates at an accelerated rate" she explains and fully turns to him, "Are you the same" she adds.

"Hai but I can Regen at a much more accelerated and cellular level..my body can be damaged beyond recognition and I'll regenerate but Anko lacks that..her former Master did a piss poor job teaching her but I intend to fix that" he explains.

"How does one become like you" tsunade asked. Mitsuomi smiles softly with a smirk, "You must be a Virgin of the opposite Sex..a male makes a female and vice versa but there is an exception to the Rule and I am that Exception..my Master was male and the Progenitor of our Kind" he explained. Tsunade took in the information as best she could as the vampire rounded her desk, "I suspect Team Black will go after Naruko tonight and with the Council meeting tomorrow it will be costly if she is taken" she comments. Mitsuomi places his left hand on his heart, "I assure you Tsunade-sama..No Harm will come to Master" he says and slowly melts into the floor, "Oh one more thing if I happen to come across any info on the Faceless ones.. _ **I'll pass it along**_ " he adds.

IXI

Naruko placed a bookmark in her book as she rubs her forehead, "This has been hectic two days" she thought. Naruko got off the sofa to make herself some lunch, when kakashi suddenly appeared on the back porch. The clones ignored the copy-nin as the real naruko opened the glass door, "Why are you here Kakashi-sensei" she said. Kakashi stepped in with a eye-smile, "I wanted to check on my cute student" he says but naruko wasn't so sure. Naruko took a seat on the sofa as kakashi remained standing, "I'm doing ok considering..I've always been a fast healer" she said.

"Naruko about what happened with Sasuke..you know its not his fault it was the Curse mark" kakashi said but naruko slams her palm into the sofa cushion, "Kakashi-sensei..You're trying to Defend him?!..Sasuke hit me not once but twice with the Chidori..something you taught him by the way..Sasuke only wants power and he tried to Kill me to get It" she shouts.

"Now Now Naruko..Sasuke is the Last Uchiha and very Vital for Konoha's future" kakashi counters. Naruko threw her hands up in frustration, "So I'm supposed to just lay down and let him Kill me..then my Parent's Sacrifice would have been in Vain" she counters back. Kakashi glances to the table and his breath hitched, seeing the two letters on the table with a satchel and finally recognized the house.

"Naruko where did you get this" kakashi asks, masking his shock. Naruko picked up the letters and slipped them back in the satchel, "Baa-chan gave them to me and the deed to this house..Judging by your shock..you knew my parents" she replies. Kakashi kept his composure as naruko had her blue eyes trained on him, "I did and they would agree that you should forgive Sasuke and Sakura for their actions" he states. Naruko stared incredulously at her sensei, "Forgive Them?!..Sasuke tried to kill me..Kill Me..his new allies put Choji..Kiba and Neji in the Hospital..Sakura nearly incited people to do unspeakable things to me..And you Expect me to just Forgive and Forget..." she shouts. Kakashi was about to retort but naruko pointed to the door, "Get out Kakashi-sensei!" she snapped. Kakashi rose from his seat with a serious look on his face, "I am your Jōnin Sensei..Genin..You would be wise to listen to me" he said but freezes as something cold was at the base of his neck.

" _ **You would be Wise to heed my Master's words Copy-nin..What would your Sensei think seeing his student threaten his subordinate to lie or Worst what would Tsunade-sama think**_ " a voice croons. Naruko sees mitsuomi with a strange weapon in his hand, "Stand down" she orders and mitsuomi relents, "Yes Master" he replies, pulling back. Kakashi turned with a flickering eye to a smirking mitsuomi, "The Hokage will Hear of this" the copy-nin states and shunshins away. Mitsuomi kisses his colt with a grin, "Indeed" he muses.

"Are you alright Master" mitsuomi adds, dispelling his colt. Naruko slowly nods as she plops on the sofa, "I can't believe Kakashi-sensei would actually tell me to lie to Save Sasuke" she said.

"He feels an obligation to his deceased Friend Obito but I would think his Sensei would be equal if not more" mitsuomi said, shifting to his suit minus the coat. Naruko groans as her clones dispel, "What Taijutsu requires the moves you had me do" she asks. Mitsuomi picks up a Fūinjutsu book and manifests a pair of reading glasses, "A combination of kick-boxing and standard boxing" he says, slipping on said glasses. Naruko gasped seeing how sexy mitsuomi was and the vampire titters, "I know I'm disgustingly Sexy" he muses. Naruko didn't answer and went back to her book as mitsuomi reads his, "Master do you know Anko Mitarashi" he muses. Naruko unconsciously shivered, "Yea..she was a proctor in the Chūnin exams and weirdly she licked blood after cutting my cheek" she said.

"Well that's to be expected and you were Lucky because she is a Vampire like me" mitsuomi nonchalantly comments. Naruko jerks with wide eyes, "She Is!" she shouts and mitsuomi nods, "Hai Master and I'm planning to Train her to be a proper vampire" he states. Naruko touches her cheek but her eyes narrow, "Was she attacked or really old like you" she asks. Mitsuomi closes his book and places it on the table, "Well she was bitten by her former Sensei Orochimaru" he said and a scowl darkened naruko's face, "Was it by choice and what about Sasuke" she says.

"Sasuke only has the curse mark and Anko seems not by choice but I'll know for sure once I look at her memories..Further explaining Sasuke..it would be impossible for Orochimaru to turn him because he is Male..Male Vampires only make Virgin Females" mitsuomi explains. Mitsuomi then suddenly tilted his head, "Stay inside Master it seems those fools did not heed my warnings" he says and heads for the door. Naruko followed mitsuomi but he shuts the door, " _ **Do not worry your standing orders remains..none will die**_ " he comments. Mitsuomi saw four people at the gate with watari, "Well..well hello again" he said but stops at the gate, "Oops I almost crossed the line" he jokes. Watari stands with a glare with four shinobi, "I told you this would not stand..You will Vacate this home and Hand over everything" he shouts. Mitsuomi grins wide and looks at the gate and runs his fingers along the bars, "Oh really then why haven't you rushed the place..you have been here a good twenty minutes and you've got three Chūnin and a Jōnin with you" he says, rubbing his chin but snaps his fingers.

"Oh I know why..You're too scared to do it..because if you cross this gate..Your Life is Forfeit" mitsuomi adds, suddenly gripping the gate with a crazed look. One of the chūnin flinches with wide eyes and take a step back, "Watari-sama this isn't worth my life..He's a monster..a Monster..he'll kill us..He'll kill all of us" she declares and shunshins away. Mitsuomi titters and shocks them by opening the gate, "So Watari-sama will you heed her logic or abandon your Logic" he states. Watari clenched his fist with a look of anger on his face, "The Yondaime will strike you and that thing down for this Affront to him" he shouts. Mitsuomi guffaws and holds his sides, "Are you serious?!" he cackles but shifts his right foot behind his left and spreads his arms out.(Frieza stance)

"If you're So sure it will Happen..Then let the Yondaime Strike me down" mitsuomi shouts. The two chūnin and jōnin look to the sky but nothing happens and mitsuomi grins, "Hmmhmmhmm looks like He doesn't have your back" he croons. The jōnin draws a kunai and mitsuomi slaps his cheeks, "Oh no he has a weapon..what shall I do" he said but smirks, "Think well about what you are doing..Remember this is private property..You cross that line and I Will Kill You or worst Tsunade-sama Puts you on D-ranks for life" he adds. The two chūnin look between each other and watari, "Apologizes Watari-sama" both say and shunshin away.

"Cowards" the jōnin snaps and watari glares at mitsuomi, "They will pay for their insolence" he states. The tension started to build as mitsuomi stood with his hands behind his back and a thin smile with slit like eyes.

"Otou-sama" a voice says, breaking the tension. Watari turns quickly to his wife and daughter, "Anata what are doing here" his wife questions but suddenly her head left her shoulders. The daughter screams bloody murder as her mother's corpse collapses, "Okaa-sama?!" she screams. Watari turns to the jōnin but he was mutilated beyond recognition, "Hmmhmmhmm..Too Bad..So Sad" the vampire mused. Watari whipped around with a glare at mitsuomi as he leaned on the gate, his arms folded and a cruel smirk on his face.

"What have you done Demon?!" watari roars but the vampire only stares, "Whatever do you mean..I've been standing here the whole time" he replies.

"Otou-sama this you're fault..Okaa-sama is dead" the daughter said. Watari turns to his daughter but gasps as blood trickles from her eyes, nose, ears and mouth, "Hmmhmmhmm all this could be prevented" mitsuomi comments. The daughter fell like a puppet devoid of her strings and watari rushes to her a mitsuomi stands with the whites of his eyes black and his pupils a sickening yellow, "The Council will hear of this" he shouts but black chain ensnare his form. Mitsuomi wags his finger as his fangs protrude from his mouth, "Tsk..tsk..So much trouble to My Master..So much Trouble" he croons. The corpses of his wife and daughter rise to grab watari but the daughter having eyes like mitsuomi and holding his wife's head, "Anata Serve Him..spare us this fate" the wife groans.

"Otou-sama Serve him..Don't let him violate us" the daughter screams. Watari gasps in fright as numerous eyes opened around him but showed his wife and daughter violated like common whores, however both were thoroughly broken and enjoying the actions.

" _ **Hmmhmmhmm..All this can be prevented if you work for me**_ " mitsuomi projects. The chains release as watari collapses with tears running down his face and gulping sobs, "You're a Monster..A demon from the inferno" he mutters. Mitsuomi chuckles deeply as watari looks up with dull eyes, "I will serve you..do not harm my family" he whispers. Watari suddenly gasps as he frantically looks around but doesn't see his wife or daughter, however the jōnin was on the ground in a pool of his own urine and his eyes fear filled.

"Now will do what I say" mitsuomi said, squatting by the gate. Watari flinches and remembers everything, "Hai I will do what ever you want" he replies and mitsuomi happily nods, "Good now I want everything on the Civilian council..I know you have the dirt on them..bring me everything via this Jōnin by morning leave it inside the gate" he orders. The jōnin scurries to his feet as watari does, "Yes Sir" both said, excusing themselves. Mitsuomi chuckles as he closes the gate, "What did you do them" naruko asked, standing on the path to the house. Mitsuomi waved his hand with a grin, "Just one of many talents" he muses.

IXI

Anko blinked in confusion as she stood at the namikaze estate, "His scent is here and the Gaki's" she thought. A black raven lands on the gate with a caw, " _ **Welcome Anko-chan**_ " a voice comments. The gate slowly opens as the raven flies off, "So the Gaki is related to the Yondaime" anko said, moving towards the house. Mitsuomi floated down from the roof as the clouds moved across the night sky, "Correct Tsunade-sama is going to reveal it tomorrow at the council meeting" he explains. Anko folds her arms with a slight smirk, "Those Assholes who treated her like Shit or Going be at her feet begging for forgiveness" she comments.

"Speaking of which where's the Gaki" anko adds. Mitsuomi points to the light on the far window, "Reading a book I gave her" he replies. Anko looks up the window and back to mitsuomi, "So how are you gonna teach me" she asked and mitsuomi beckons for her to follow him, behind the house to the training ground.

"Well first I'm gonna probe your memories..From there I'll teach" mitsuomi said, taking a seat. Anko did the same with her legs crossed as mitsuomi turned to her, "Ok first close your eyes and empty your mind" he says. Anko grumbles and closes her eyes and slowly starts to relax as mitsuomi holds his hand over her face, his eyes slowly open revealing the golden orbs. Mitsuomi soon found himself in a what appeared to be a lab with shattered glass everywhere but soft crying caught his ears, following the source the vampire found a little girl of about twelve. The girl wore a purple shirt and black shorts but the most striking was her silver hair, "Anko" he says, in a nonthreatening manner. The girl flinched and looked up with snake like eyes and purple markings around her eyes but hisses at him, "Who are you?!..Go Away" she shouts. Mitsuomi squats down with his hand extended, "Its alright..I'm not gonna hurt you..in fact I'm like you" he says. Little anko sniffles and slowly reaches for his hand but a sinister chuckle echoes, causing her to retreat into the lab.

" _ **Kukuku now this is Interesting**_ " a voice said. Mitsuomi turned as a man stepped out the shadows, his eyes exactly like anko's but more devious and conniving. The man wore black ninja pants with sandals, a beige shirt and a thick purple rope belt tied in a bow. Mitsuomi started to twirl one of his bangs with a calculating eye, "Orochimaru I presume" he says. Orochimaru chuckles darkly as he moves closer, "You must be powerful to delve into my fledgling's mind" he said.

"I am and more powerful than you Snake" mitsuomi counters, his hollow eyes glowing. While this happened little anko watched from the shadows, "You should trust him" a voice said and little anko saw another her, "I'm you but sexier" anko jokes.

"You've broken the Blood-bond yet you linger like a plague thanks to that curse mark" mitsuomi says, hands in his pockets. Orochimaru titters with his arms folded, "Anko was my precious student I bestowed my mark on her as well as my Bite" he counters.

"Yet you abandoned her once her worth was used" mitsuomi shot but orochimaru only laughs but mitsuomi laughs more, "Why are you laughing" the snake questions. Mitsuomi points and orochimaru looks down to see his body crumbling, "A simple construct has No Power here and that seal is a faulty one and looking through one Fūinjutsu book I can break it with ease" the vampire prince shot. Little anko watches orochimaru crumble away as mitsuomi turns to her, "He can't hurt you anymore" he says and fades away. Anko opens her eyes as mitsuomi placing a seal over her curse mark and it sizzling away, "You..you actually did it" she whispers and glomps him as blood-tears ran down her cheeks.

"Fūinjutsu is quite the art" mitsuomi said, as anko pulls away. Mitsuomi unbuttons his cuff and rolls up his sleeve, "Now I think the best way to teach is let you drink my blood..I did this with my fledgling and she trained afterwards" he says. However anko wasted no time and bites his wrist with a soft hiss from the blue-eye vampire, "Careful my blood has some kick" he comments. Anko abruptly pulls away, her cheeks and lips stained crimson but her eyes were unfocused. Anko clutched her form as her purple hair became a shimmering silver once again, "No kidding" she says, as it shifts back. Mitsuomi buttons his sleeve, "You're past is kinda like mine or more like the Gaki's" anko comments. Mitsuomi fell on his back with a forlorn sigh, "Hated for my Very Existence..much like Master but unlike her big heart than can forgive..I did not..When someone close to me dies..I react violently" he muses. A raven lands on his boot with a caw, "Well they are here" mitsuomi says, sitting up. Anko arches an eyebrow, "Who's here" she asks. Mitsuomi summons his coat with a crack of his neck, "Those who Dare Harm my Master" he said. Anko hops up with a smirk, "I'm in but let's be flashy" she said, heading for the roof. Mitsuomi slips on his coat with a smirk of his own, "And here we Go" he thought.

IXI

Amid the shadows overlooking the Namikaze estate were five figures, three men and two women but one of the women stood. The woman's pixie-style red hair stood out with her mask but her two daito crossed on her back denoted her rank. One carried a blue tinted and the other a white tint, "Captain Fox an ominous aura surrounds the home is it the Jinchūriki" the other woman asks. Fox watched the clouds cover the home a slight sense of nostalgia appeared but she shook it off, "No Matter..Master wants the Jinchūriki" she states.

"Orders about the bodyguard" a buff man states with black hair in a tight ponytail. Fox closes her eyes and opens them to reveal a pair of Sharingan, "Kill him and anyone else..Spider..Manta secure the Girl" she orders. Spider had long black hair in standard ANBU uniform and a several pouches on her hips. Manta had short grey hair and a two silver combat tomahawks on his back, "Hai" both say, vanishing.

"Grizzly..Owl..you are the Vanguard" fox orders. Owl had short black hair and grizzly was the buff man as the three leap towards the estate, "I sense another presence" owl states. The three land on the wall near the gate as fox spies two people on the roof, "Yōkoso Team Black..I am the Servant of Naruko Uzumaki..Mitsuomi Kiriyu" mitsuomi shouts.

"I am the Equally if not More Sexy Anko Mitarashi" anko adds. Fox and the others see mitsuomi squatting with a cigarette in his mouth and anko with a banner behind them, "Hand over the Jinchūriki" fox responses. Mitsuomi took a slow drag as he stood with a long exhale, "Straight to point" anko comments, as they both drop down. Fox and the other drop off the wall as the two sides stopped about ten feet from each other, "My Master will be going nowhere" mitsuomi states.

"Captain Fox" spider shouts and mitsuomi glances to his right but his eyes widen. Manta had naruko on his shoulder and spider had a kunai to naruko's throat, "Surrender you have Lost Bodyguard" she states. Mitsuomi glares at spider and but turns his attention to fox, "Quite confident in their abilites Tai" he says but a smirk forms and raises a single finger, "However..I'm very Curious..Just how is she holding that Kunai" he adds. Spider jerks as her arm to the wrist falls with a spray of blood, before naruko grabs manta and tears into his throat, "Bastard" grizzly shouts. Naruko hisses loudly but her form shifts into anko and the anko standing next to mitsuomi poofed into naruko, "Sorry you must see this Master" he states. Fox remains calm as naruko stares between them and the grizzly mess of manta and spider, "They tried to kidnap me like those others..Why?!" she states.

"It doesnt Concern you Demon" spider screams but anko slices off her head, with manta's axes. Grizzly stepped forward with a crack of his knuckles, "Captain Let me handle this Cur..no need for you to Fight" he states.

"Hmmhmmhmm..Oh really..my orders Master" mitsuomi says and naruko steps back, "Defeat them but Leave the Captain Alive" she orders. Mitsuomi snaps to attention with pull on his glove, "Yes My Master" he said. Grizzly and mitsuomi slowly close the gap between each other but suddenly mitsuomi stood behind grizzly, "Mendosuke" the vampire muses. Naruko gasped as a red circle formed on grizzly's chest, "Wha..What?!..I Feel so Cold" the ANBU mutters. Owl's eyes widen behind his mask as mitsuomi holds grizzly's beating heart in his hand, "Give..give it back" grizzly mutters but collapses with his hand out. Mitsuomi smirks and squats to place the heart into grizzly's hand but owl slowly reaches for his tanto, "Now while his back is turn" he thought. However his perception was flipped with a hard snap, "Smart but Ultimately Futile" mitsuomi says, coldly as owl collaspes. Mitsuomi turns to fox with his hands in his pockets and a coy smirk, "So Tai will you enter the fray and draw those fancy swords" he croons. Fox looks to her fallen team as her Sharingan flares to life, "I am a breed apart from them..you will not get your way" she states. Anko furrows her brow as naruko stood with wide eyes, "A Sharingan but I thought Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei had them" the blonde thought. Mitsuomi rolls his shoulders with a chuckle, "Shame I can't kill you but my Master has called for you to live" he says.

"Master you may wanna take to the roof..Lest you wish to be drawn into this" mitsuomi adds, as his summoned blades appear around him in an arch formation. Anko and naruko leap to the roof as fox slowly reaches for her white sword, "Come at me Monster" she declares.

[song playing...Bleach Fade to Black ost B13a]

Mitsuomi grins widely and fires two swords but fox draws her white sword and parries both blades, "Subarashī" the vampire croon, sprinting forward. Fox swung forward with an arced slash but mitsuomi limbos under the swing, dragging hand for a sloppy mule kick but fox blocks with her forearm. Mitsuomi rolls back to all fours but pushes up and launches several summoned swords, forcing fox to draw her blue sword in tandem to block each one. Fox goes on the offensive with her swords moving with a inhuman fluidity, forcing the vampire to use many summoned swords as he backpedals. Fox suddenly linked her swords at hilt into a heavy swing but the vampire somersaults behind the ANBU, acting quickly fox channeled her chakra and kicked up dust as she closed the gap between them. A loud clang echoed but mitsuomi had a grin with zetsuei drawn in his hand blocking fox's swords, "Consider yourself lucky Fox" he purrs, kicking back. Fox was about to move for an attack but the ground was suddenly being carved up around mitsuomi, "Is this Fūton Jutsu..Iya my Sharingan would've ascertain that" she thought.

"Having Trouble Fox?!..Is my Quicksword too much for you" mitsuomi shouts. Fox charges ahead but unlinks her swords to counter the quicksword with impressive results, "Clever Girl" the vampire croons but breaks her guard. Mitsuomi unleashes a flurry of slashes into fox's body but several summoned swords manifested above her, "Rest in Peace" he declares, as the blades pierce fox. Mitsuomi however tsks as fox melts into a puddle of water but jerks as he pulled underground to his neck, with fox appearing in a swirl of wind.

"Impressive skill bodyguard but this battle is over" fox states but mitsuomi smirks, "Are..You..Sureee" he croons, as his head melts into a sludge. Fox quickly whips around and backpedals as mitsuomi stood behind her with his sword in the ground, "How bout we stop the grinning and get to business" he remarks and dispels his coat, "Those swords aren't just for show are they" he adds. Fox links her swords once again as a ghost of a smirk forms behind her mask, "Yours as well" she comments. Mitsuomi's grin widens as he pulls his sword from the dirt, "It does..Tremble Zetsuei" he says, moving his hand across the blade. Zetsuei billows smoke and glows brightly as it extends to six feet with several ringlets of chain from the tsuba. Naruko gawked seeing mitsuomi's blade but anko thanks to drinking his blood knew what happened, "So that's his Zanpakuto" she says.

"Zanpakuto" naruko questions and anko points to the sword, "I drank some of his blood and because it I know..Apparently Zanpakuto are sentient blades and have two forms..Shikai First Release and Bankai True release..I don't understand all the details but this fight's about to get seriously more amped up" she explains. Mitsuomi flipped the sword caught the hilt with the blade slight curved to his back but he could see fox's sharingan working to ascertain his style. Mitsuomi sprinted forward into a complete spin and zetsuei carving through the ground like it was butter. Fox kawarimi'd with grizzly's corpse as it sliced to half but mitsuomi turned with a razors edge back swing and sends fox flying back. Fox bounced several time but caught herself but her mask started to crack, "Fūton: Supreme Typhoon" she shouts, twirling her blades. A massive gust of wind erupted towards mitsuomi but fox wasn't done with a quick flash of signs, "Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" she adds. Several shuriken shaped flames erupt from the hole on the bottom of her mask, gaining power from the residual wind and engulfed the vampire in an illuminating explosion.

"Mitsuomi?!" naruko shouts but anko grabs her, "Chill Gaki..you're Pet Vampire isnt Dead" she states. Naruko spies fox still on guard as the flames die down but her blue orbs widen as mitsuomi steps out the flames or his corpse. Mitsuomi's face was burned nearly to the bone, his skin was a crispy black and bone was visible but the grip on his sword was tight.

"Has it Set in Tai..The Futility of this Farce" the vampire hissed. Fox started to twirl her blades from side to side in rapid motion, "Futile or Not I will Fight" she shouts. Despite half face the vampire had a look of respect on his face, "Then Come at me Tai" he howls. Naruko looked to the back of the house and the water churning, "Are those sword channeling chakra" she thought.

" **Get Ready Kit** " kyuubi states. Fox channels her chakra as another crack forms on her mask, "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu" she shouts A large dragon of water shot pass fox towards the reforming vampire but he thrust his sword forward into the jaws of the beast, "Ice Dragon Dance" he howls. The water dragon crashed into mitsuomi's blade and body but slowly freezes as naruko looks on with flickering eyes. Mitsuomi starts to pull his sword arm free but finds both sword and arm not move, "Nanda" he said but his eyes widen as chains appear around his arm. Fox landed next to mitsuomi with chains coming from her right hand, "I give you praise bodyguard to force to resort to my trump card" she states. Mitsuomi raised his free hand but more chains wrapped around the arm and his chest, "I see you hid the chains in the water dragon and rendered me immobile" he notes. Fox retrieved her swords with a glance to naruko and anko, "Once I silence you and the snake mistress..The Jinchūriki will belong to my Master" she states.

"Are..Youuu...Surrreeee" the vampire croons. Fox gasps as a hand was inches from her face, "Hadō #31 Shakkahō" mitsuomi shouts. Fox flies in a puff of red smoke as pieces of her mask fly and she crashes with several hops. Mitsuomi melts out of the chains and reforms as fox lays motionless, "Now its over" he says, his summoned swords manifesting. Naruko watched from above with a confused look but inside her seal the fox was aghast, " **Chakra chains..it can't be..KIT STOP YOUR VAMPIRE NOW!** " kyuubi shouts. Naruko jerks and immediately leaps down, "Mitsuomi Stop!" she shouts.

"Oh yes Master did say keep you alive" mitsuomi comments. Anko drops down behind naruko as she kneels next to fox, "Shit!..That's now possible" hebi-hime states. Naruko looked over fox's features, from her red hair and round face but this feeling seemingly persisted as she stared at fox.

"Just who is this woman and what were those chains" naruko thought. Kyuubi sighs deeply, " **Kit..I don't how to explain this but This ANBU is your Mother..Kushina Uzumaki...**

To be continued

A/N..Chapter Numero Uno is finished and with a cliffhanger..Kushina Alive?!..Working for ROOT..Madness.. Anyway Chapter Two picks up from here and introduces a few more people.. Pairings most likely NarukoXHinata..AsumaXKurenai..AnkoXMistuomi but purely physical and a few more..Fav..Review and Follow..As always Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty


	2. Chapter 2

A/N..I decided to make Itachi female

Disclaimer...I only Oc

 **Higher being/Telepathy/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 _ **Hollow mask/Transformed voice/Ethereal projection**_

* * *

CHII

* * *

Naruko stares in disbelief with wide eyes, "This is my Mom" she squeaks. Anko knelt down for a closer inspection, "Though its been sixteen years since I last saw her this looks an awful lot like Kushina-sama" she states. Naruko fell to her knees as mitsuomi started consuming the bodies of Team Black, "So Fox is suppossed to be Master's Mother" he thought. Naruko slowly stands and turns to anko, "Can you get Baa-chan" she asks, as mitsuomi approaches. Mitsuomi slowly knelt down and lifted fox to follow naruko inside as anko headed to tsunade's, "Quite and interesting night" he thought. Naruko moved things off the table in the living, "put her here" she says. Mitsuomi gently places fox on the table as naruko stares with tears forming, "How can this be possible..how can my Mom be alive and want to kill me" she says. Mitsuomi grabs naruko by the top of her head and touches their foreheads, "Its ok Master..Calm down..I do believe this was not her choice" he soothes. Naruko sniffles and sits on the sofa as mitsuomi kneels next to fox, "Root employs various seals to ensure loyalty and her mind is littered with them" he says. The front door opens abruptly as anko, shizune and a half asleep tsunade enter, "What's the Rush Gaki" the blonde said. However tsunade was wide awake as she saw fox on the coffee table, "Kushina?!" she sputters. Tsunade quickly kneels next to the table and starts her mystic palm technique, "Tsunade-sama how is this Kushina-sama..She passed away sixteen years ago" shizune said. Naruko's eyes widen as she sat in a daze, "My mom's really alive" she thought. Mitsuomi stood with his arms folded and a serious stare, " _There are many mental and emotional blocks but we have a boon from reading Danz_ ō" zetsuei said. Tsunade finished healing kushina's injuries but the red head slowly stirred, before going for a hidden blade on her person. However black tendrils ensnare her arms and legs to pin her to the table, "What are you doing?!..Thats my Mother" naruko shouts.

"Gomen'nasai Master but right now she is not..She is the leader of Team Black and was sent to capture you and kill us" mitsuomi says, pointing to anko.

"I underestimated you bodyguard but my Master will have the Jinchūriki" kushina said. Mitsuomi chuckles softly as he approaches kushina, "Oh really your Master but the Hokage is not two feet from you" he says. Kushina glares at tsunade as her Sharingan spins to life, "She is weak willed" she hissed but her eyes become heavy. Mitsuomi held kushina by her head as she loses consciousness, "What ever the Fossil did has warped her mind" he says. Tsunade folds her arms with a sigh as shizune comforted naruko, "Baa-chan can you help her" she asks.

"I don't know..I detected several seals on her body including a dead man switch if the others are tampered with" tsunade said. Anko glances to mitsuomi but his eyes were glowing and seemed deep in thought, " **What are you up to** " she thought. Mitsuomi reached down to cup the sides of kushina's head and leans enough to touch their foreheads, "What are you doing" tsunade asks.

"What if you had the key to said switches..This will be an intricate process to remove these seals but after reading several of the books on Fūinjutsu and his thoughts..I can conclude I can break them" mitsuomi says. Mitsuomi glances to naruko and saw the look of hope in her eyes, "Dry your tears my Master..I will save your precious ones" he says.

"Anko I know this will be tough but I need you to transport myself..Kushina and this table below to the dojo..I will need complete silence" mitsuomi adds. Anko slowly nods and her vampiric traits came to bare, her shadow slid under the three and slowly descended but the elder could tell this was a strain on the younger. The three reached the dojo and anko collapsed with a huff, "Shit that was tough" she mutters. Mitsuomi placed his forehead back on kushina's and set to work, "Keep her restrained in case she moves" he thought and anko summons several snakes to coil around kushina. Mitsuomi slowly delved into the former jinchuriki's mind and found chaos, an ocean of black murky water with a huge rocky slab with several Japanese style arches. Mitsuomi looked around for signs of life and got it as he ducks under a sword, "Mental defenses" he notes, seeing several Root-nin constructs. Mitsuomi explodes into ravens to confuse the constructs but finds kushina's consciousness, "I sense some residual bijū chakra as well" he thought. Mitsuomi reformed and the constructs charged but vampire unleashed a bullet storm, felling them with ease and outside anko saw a seal form and burn off. Mitsuomi flexes his back muscles as a pair of feathered draconic wings burst forth and he takes to the sky. The ocean seem to become less murky as the vampire searched. However the ocean erupted as a huge burnt orange kitsune emerged with a bellowing roar, "Danzō used her former tenant as a construct as well and formation for the seal" he thought. The kitsune construct swipes at mitsuomi but the vampire proves to be a blurring target, "Hadō #62 Hyapporankan" he shouts, flinging a glowing rod but it splits into a hundred. The kitsune cries out as nearly half pierce its flesh but it connects with a tail swipe, sending the vampire flying with numerous cuts. Outside mitsuomi's body was littered in forming cuts but anko kept up her binding. Mitsuomi dispels his wings and slides on the water with a wide break, "Che this will be tough" he says and launches himself like a missile. Mitsuomi formed a dozen summoned-swords and the kitsune roars once again but the vampire noticed its legs never left the water as it stomped about.

"The old Kushina still exists and with the first seal eroded and my counter in place to fool the dead man switch..She can reassert dominance" mitsuomi thought. Mitsuomi fires off his summoned-swords and the kitsune lurches to dodge but with its legs rooted in the water, it could't dodge and all pierce to summarily explode. The kitsune slams into the water but mitsuomi appears above with his fists aimed for its head, "Sōkotsu" he shouts. The kitsune explodes and creates a massive ripple effect, turning the murky water a healthy blue and creating a path to a raised area. Outside kushina lurches as another seal burns off and anko lessens her binds as kushina's face relaxes. Mitsuomi lands at the elevated sections, where kushina was bound in an arch but a woman with long black hair and no eyes stood.

"Are you the Dead man switch" mitsuomi questions but his eyes widen and quickly narrow, "Danzō you are truly a depraved man to desecrate the dead" he hissed. Mitsuomi wasted no time and charged the woman with his fingers glowing, before slamming them into the woman's chest. The construct regained a human tone but her eyes were still missing as the chains bidding kushina broke. Mitsuomi caught the redhead before she collapsed, "Arigato" the construct said and mitsuomi glances, "You're Mikoto Uchiha and those were your eyes" he says. Mikoto slowly nods and kneels next to kushina, "I was killed in the massacre but it seems Danzō used my eyes and created me" she explains.

"Eyes are indeed Windows to the Soul" mitsuomi muses. Outside mitsuomi opened his eyes as kushina was completely relaxed, "I take it.. It worked" anko asks. Mitsuomi rose and popped his joints, "Hai and now we the means to crush Danzō and all his ilk" he said, before lifting kushina like a bride. The vampiric pair used their shadows to transport them to a empty room, " **Master it was a success but She will need rest** " he thought. Mitsuomi heard a stampede of feet as he placed kushina on the bed, just as naruko bursts through the door. Naruko teared up once again but barrels into mitsuomi's chest, "Thank you..Thank you so much" she mumbles. Tsunade and shizune came upstairs and checked kushina, noting she needed to rest from both mental and physical fatigue. Mitsuomi and anko stepped outside and the elder vampire retrieved kushina's broken mask, "I think I'll pay the Shadow of Konoha a visit" he muses.

"You're not gonna kill him Right..Not that I mind though" anko comments. Mitsuomi slips the mask in his coat, "Only if my Master orders me to but I wanna have some fun first and when I do clear the Roots I'll bring you along" he says. Anko flashes her fangs and licks her lips as mitsuomi disperses into ravens, "I can't wait" she coos, returning inside.

IXI

Deep under the streets of Konoha was the Root or Foundation's headquarters and a suspension bridge linking its various chambers stood danzō. The war hawk gripped his cane and patiently waited for Team Black to return with the Jinchūriki, "Once I have the Jinchūriki in my possession..That woman will have no choice but to turn Konoha over to me" he thought. Footsteps caught danzō's ears and strange singing, " _ **O' Death..O' Death..O' Death..Won't you Spare me Another year**_ " a voice sung. Danzo's eye narrows as mitsuomi emerges from the shadows of the entrance with his hands in pockets, "O' Death..I'm Death I come to take the soul..Leave the body and leave it cold..O' Death..O' Death..O' Death" he croons. Numerous Root-nin drop down but the vampire continues forward, "For a Disbanded organization this looks pretty well stocked" he states. The Root-nin were about to cut down mitsuomi but danzō slams his cane, "You are quite arrogant to come here alone and leaving your supposed charge unguarded" he states.

"Oh I don't have to worry about my Master..I just dropped by to give you a gift" mitsuomi says and reaches in his coat. Danzō grips his cane as his root take guarded stances, "Oh my such reactions" the vampire says and tosses Fox's mask at his feet.

"Though Fox was fun to play with..The rest of Team Black left me soft" mitsuomi said. Danzō picked up the broken mask but mitsuomi smirks, "So you managed to defeat Fox and her team but it will not change that I will have the Jinchūriki" he states.

"Wow you sound like broken record but I should warn you ahead of time" mitsuomi says and pauses for effect, "I broke Fox's seals" he adds. Danzō remained calm but his eye was wide and mitsuomi laughs, "Such dirty business..Kidnapping a mother and brainwashing her to kill her own child..Then steals her best friend's eyes and implants them in place of her own eyes" he states. Danzō gripped his cane tighter with a glare, "You believe you have the upper hand by having Fox" he states.

"Huh why the glare..I know you know the ramifications of Fox's identity and with the Council meeting tomorrow..Those two can't save you or Themselves..when Fox starts singing" mitsuomi said and wags his finger, "At this point you have two choices..Go ahead with your Coup and try to take my Master Or you support my Master and hand over everything you have to her" he adds. Mitsuomi turns on his heels with a flap of his coat, "I choose nothing" danzō says and draws a hidden sword from his cane. Mitsuomi turns and catches the blade through his hand with the tip inches from his eye, "There's that fire..too bad its too late" he says, his colt pointed at danzō's stomach. Danzō lets a scowl form on his face, "You're no different than Itachi..Kills her clan at our behest yet dares to challenge her superiors" he states. Mitsuomi grins as the shadow's glare intensifies, "I need to meet her then..I bet she would be cross knowing her little brother is a pompous little ass and her mother's eyes were stolen as was her clan" he says but rips free with a kick back. Root-nin spring into action but mitsuomi bursts in ravens and escapes, "Lord Danzō what shall we do" fuu yamanaka asks. The shadow of Konoha returned his sword to its sheath, "Execute plan 88 and prepare Sai" danzō orders and the Root-nin disperse. Mitsuomi manifests on the streets leading to a pair of elders homes, "My name is Death and the End is Here" he muses.

IXI

Kushina Uzumaki former jinchūriki and captain of team black slowly started to stir, her charcoal eyes opened and took in her surroundings. Kushina slowly sat up and heard a soft groan, looking left the red head saw a blonde girl sleeping in a chair.

"Do you remember the last time you saw her" a voice said. Kushina turned to the voice and saw tsunade in a chair but back to the girl, "It can't..I tried..I tried to" she shudders and clutches her chest. Tsunade rushes to her side, "Breath Kushina..breath" she soothes. Naruko hears the commotion and sees her mother sobbing loudly, "Mom?!" she whispers. Kushina freezes with tears in her eyes, "My Musume" she whispers but naruko engulfs her in hug, "I've wanted to meet you for so long" naruko cries. Tsunade wipes her own tears at the mother-daughter reunion, "Kushina what do you remember" she asks, after a few minutes. Kushina pulled away from her daughter and wipes her tears, "Everything..Danzō creating a Chi-bunshin of me to bury..Breaking me with those seals..I was prisoner in my own body" she said. Tsunade rubs her forehead with a sigh, "Then tomorrow's council meeting will expose him and his collaborators" she says and glances to naruko, "Your servant got his hands on some files concerning the civilian side of the council and its enough to take them down and with Kushina's testimony..Danzō" she adds.

"Koharu and Homura as well..They're working with Danzō" kushina says. Tsunade stands up with a look, "Are those fossils so stuck in the Past..Kushina..Naruko the meeting is tomorrow at noon" she says and excuses herself. The mother and daughter were soon left alone, "Musume what did Shisho mean by servant" kushina asks.

" _ **She means me Fox**_ " mitsuomi says, emerging from the shadows. Kushina glares at mitsuomi but bows her head, "Thank you for protecting my Musume and breaking these seals" she said. Mitsuomi takes a seat with a cross of his legs, "Twas my Master's order but I would like rematch those chains were interesting" he states.

"I would agree as well" kushina states and the vampire smirks. Mitsuomi rises from his seat with a bow, "Why don't the two of you get some rest..I'll keep an eye on the grounds in case Danzō tries something" he says and melts into the shadows. Kushina lays back down and naruko curls next to her for the best sleep both have had in years.

IXI

The next day the council room was abuzz about what the meeting was about as the heads of each of noble clans of Konoha, danzō and civilian council awaited the Hokage but the blonde soon appeared with shizune. The Uchiha came next in chains with ANBU guards as tsunade took seat but a moment later naruko and mitsuomi arrived.

"Why is That Girl here" mebuki said, hiding her shock. Naruko ignored the woman and took a seat near the uchiha, who only glared at the blonde. Tsunade interlocked her fingers and called the meeting to order, "before we begin I must inform everyone on passing of both Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado..Koharu died of a heart attack and Homura had an unfortunate accident in his home" she explains. Danzō's eye narrowed and the civilian side was agasped but the war-hawk's eye met the eyes of mitsuomi and the vampire had a sly smirk on his face, "Those two can't save you or Themselves" danzō remembered.

"Now I call this meeting to order..the first thing on the agenda is the Defection of Sasuke Uchiha" tsunade states. The civilian side quickly calls for sasuke's release, "Hokage-sama its clear Sasuke-kun was under the influence of Orochimaru and no charges should be brought against him" mebuki states.

"No charges?!..My son and others were injured trying bring the Brat home" tsume snaps. Sasuke glares at the inuzuka matriarch, "I'm an Uchiha they should be honored to fight for me" he sneers. Mitsuomi suddenly starts laughs as sasuke glares at him, "My Apologizes Tsunade-sama but this child clearly has delusions of grandeur..He actually believes the world should bow to him and your civilian council has done such..I bet if some of its female members were younger would throw themselves at him" he states.

"How Dare you?!" mebuki shouts. Tsunade slams her fist, "Enough..Now taking into account testimony from his teammates and Sensei as well as the Retrieval team..And never have I heard such bias words from some..My ruling is this Sasuke Uchiha will have his chakra sealed for five years and confined to Uchiha district under 24hr ANBU surveillance..Also his DNA will be collected and given to screened surrogates of my choosing" she states. Sasuke struggles in his seat as the civilian side erupt in shouts, "You can't do this me..I'm an Elite..Sasuke-kun shouldn't be treated like this..He is our Precious Uchiha" among other things. Watari remains quiet looks to mitsuomi and flinches at his smile, " **Good boy** " he heard. Tsunade flares her KI to shut them up, "Enough Too Long has this boy been coddled and pampered..Inoichi I want a full psych report on him" she states. Inoichi slowly nods as the other shinobi were in approval, "Now on to the second matter..Naruko Uzumaki" tsunade says.

"That child should be locked up for harming our Precious Uchiha and moving into our Yondaime's home" mebuki interjects but again mitsuomi laughs.

"That home is her right..Too long has this been hidden..Naruko Uzumaki is the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" tsunade declares. Shikaku slaps his forehead as does chōza, "Mendosuke That explains it..no way Minato would use someone else's child" he says.

"That's Impossible" mebuki screeches and some of the council shout. Tsunade holds up signed documents from the Sandaime and Fire Daimyo, "She is and I have another surprise" she says and the doors opened revealing kushina. The civilians and some shinobi pale seeing the angry redhead but danzō remained stoic as everything fell apart, "This is a Lie" mebuki shouts. Kushina flares her KI with a lethal look and the strawberry blonde almost wets her pants, "Stay out of this Harlot" she hissed and levels her gaze on danzō, "Tsunade-sama for the last sixteen years I've been a prisoner and a weapon to use for his Root" she declares. Tsunade turns to danzō with a serious look, "Do you refute these claims..That you defied my Sensei's order to disband..that you kidnapped and brainwashed the wife of the Yondaime" she states. Danzō rises from his seat but suddenly dispels, "A Bunshin..ANBU find Danzō and Arrest him" tsunade shouts.

"Wait Tsunade-sama..Allow me find him for my Master and Honorable Mother" mitsuomi interjects and bows to naruko, "Orders my Master" he adds. Naruko glances to tsunade and back to mitsuomi, "Bring Danzō back..Alive" she orders. Mitsuomi rises and pulls on his glove, "Yes my Master..His forces" he asks.

"They officially don't exist..Do what ever you see fit..Tokubetsu Jōnin Kiriyu" tsunade says and tosses him a Hitai-ate. Mitsuomi clicks his boots and disappears via black smoke, " _ **It Shall be done**_ " he echoes.

[song playing...Naruto Shippuden OST - Sasuke's Ninja Way]

Danzō and his entire force neared the valley of end enroute to Oto, the forest seemed unusally quiet and the war-hawk had his senses maxed. Near the tail end of the nearly fifty strong fromation several root-nin were killed in silent fashion, however alerting the sensor of the group. Fuu moved near his master, "Lord Danzō we have two pursuers" he says. Danzō narrows his eye but his hidden eye picks up something ahead, "Scatter" he shouts but too late for some as explosive tags via kunai exploded. The explosion rocks the forest as danzō and his force move the veritable minefield, one root-nin staggers to her feet but seized from behind by a silver hair entity and her throat ripped into. Anko tossed the now dead root-nin to the ground after slicing off her head, "Oh yea we're Fucking Tonight" she purrs, blood covering her mouth and cheeks. Anko spies several more nin and a hiss escapes her lips as she pounces them one by one. Danzō and his force reached the edge of the forest that led to the statues of the village founders and their climactic battle but the cost was nearly half his force.

"Lord Danzō who would attack with such efficiency..everything went according to plan" the masked torune states. Danzō looked around but mocking clapping started echoing and the shadow found the source, sitting on a rock garbed in black.

"Congratulation for surviving this far but you disappoint me Danzō..running like a Coward" mitsuomi says, standing. The root-nin start to surround mitsuomi but the vampire slips off his coat as danzō removes his hidden arm surrounded by three locks. Mitsuomi manifests a pair of tonfa blades with a crack of his neck and twirls both as he moves his stiff joints.

"Distract him while I release the seals" danzō orders. Mitsuomi continued to twirl the blades at ever increasing speed as several root attack but a slight move and all were cut to ribbons with a spray of blood. Torune shot behind mitsuomi with his gloves off to reveal purple hands but the vampire shift to dodge his hand as he touches a nin. The nin starts to violently convolse on the ground as his body dissolves, "Interesting ability..nanoscopic bugs" the vampire notes. Torune removes his shirt as fuu moves in with a barrage of kunai but vampire parries the kunai into numerous root-nin. Mitsuomi takes a few to the body but the vampire presses towards fuu but torune kawarimis with him to grabs mitsuomi's right arm. Mitsuomi kicks back and immediately slices off the arm as it dissolves, "Congratulations and here's my retort" he shouts, sending his summoned swords. Torune and fuu dodge but mitsuomi appears in front of them with two arms and drives the blades into their heads and slams them to the dirt. Danzō stood with his arm free and reveals the various Sharingan on his arm with an impression of a face on the shoulder.

"I hope you're more of a challenge" mitsuomi says. Danzō shoots forward with great speed and aimed for a right straight but mitsuomi catches the fist and the vampire seizes danzō by the throat, "A punch..no grand Jutsu" he says. Danzō breaks free and kicks back with a flash of signs, "Fūton..Vacuum Bullets" he shouts. Mitsuomi breaks left to avoid the bursts of air and aims a knife into danzō's head with a tag attached and it explodes.

"Opps Master did want him alive" mitsuomi said and turns to block danzō from behind. The vampire grins as danzō glares and leaps back, "Fūton Vacuum Blast" he says, engulfing mitsuomi a blast of wind. Mitsuomi bounces along the ground as his arm snaps and various gashes on his body but the vampire summons his blades to block several wind enchanced shuriken. Zetsuei manifests across his back as mitsuomi sprints forward into as danzō does as well. Danzō grabs mitsuomi by the throat but the vampires slices off the arm and with a spin slashes danzō across the chest. Mitsuomi snaps his arm back in place and looks up to see danzō standing on a tall stone with an impassive stare. [song ends]

"Thats Quite the Techinque" mitsuomi shouts. Danzō glares at the vampire, "Its Useless" he says but mitsuomi's eyes widen and his bursts into ravens. Danzō turns to have his throat seized again but mitsuomi froze with wide eyes, "I told you it was useless" he says, as lines scrawl across mitsuomi's body. Anko reaches the treeline after feeding to her heart's content and came upon the scene. Danzō saw her blood stained form as he draws zetsuei from mitsuomi and cleaves off his head. Mitsuomi's body falls near the water as danzō drops down, "Mitarashi take a Message to your Hokage..Konoha will fall very soon" he says. Anko licks some blood off her hand, "How bout you take a look behind you before declaring victory" she shouts. Danzō turns and his eye widen as the headless body of mitsuomi is standing in front of him, before it slices open his chest and forces him back.

" _ **Hmmhmmhmm..Its been awhile since I had my Head Cut Off**_ " mitsuomi's distorted voice said, reforming his head. Danzō's eye narrows as mitsuomi stood with gold irises and black sclera, "Impossible..I know I cut off his head..no Jutsu can regenerate a head form nothing" danzo thought. Mitsuomi shot forward but danzō's right arm bubbles and a tree emerges in his path and allows danzō time to weave a sign. Mitsuomi manifest his colt and fires several shots into danzō but the older man fades away, " _Izanagi..a forbidden jutsu..akin to a fucking reset button_ " zetsuei hissed.

"Fūton Vacuum Blast" danzō shouts from behind. Mitsuomi and turns and blocks the blast of air. Danzō bites his thumb and weaves signs, "Summoning Jutsu" he says and a large plume of smoke erupts. From the smoke a loud trumpeting reveals an orange elephantine chimera, with tiger-like limbs and bandages wrapped all around its head similar to danzō and armour on the base of the trunk and between the eyes. The summons opens its mouth wide and creates and intense vacuum, forcing mitsuomi to drive zetsuei into the ground to keep his footing. Danzō manuvered around the summons to get behind mitsuomi, "I can use Baku's suction power to amplify" he thought and sucked in a breath, "Fūton..Vacuum blast barrage" he shouts. Mitsuomi uses his summoned swords like a shield as he weaves his own signs, "Katon..Dragon Flame Jutsu" he shouts, expelling a huge flame from his mouth. The flame hits baku in the mouth and it dispels as mitsuomi turns to palm strike danzō square in the chest. Danzō skid to a halt and takes a step but his body seizes suddenly, before the eyes on his arm explode and causes his arm to go haywire.

"Impossible!..I'm losing control of the Shodaime cells in my body" danzō thought as a tree started to erupt from the arm. Danzō pulls free at the cost of his arm as mitsuomi chuckles with zetsuei on his on his shoulder, "How..how can I be losing to this cur" danzō thought.

"I bet you're wondering how I destroyed your Sharingans huh" mitsuomi says and points to an array danzo's chest, "Fūinjutsu is quite the art" he boasts. Danzo grasp his bandage and reveal his hidden Sharingan, "I still have Eye to Play" he says but gasps as mitsuomi blinks from existence. However his vision is now halved as danzo clutches his face, "No more Get out of Jail cards" the vampire croons, crushing the eye. Danzō staggers and turns to run but anko appears, "No Escape for you traitor" she croons.

"For the Sake of Konoha..I will not Let you Live" danzō shouts and pulls open his shirt but nothing happens, "Hmmhmmhmm..Gomen..gomen no self-sacrifice today" mitsuomi croons. Danzō gasps as mitsuomi appears next to anko with his sword stained, "Dragon Moon Strike..New Moon" the vampire says. Danzō's legs and remaining arm were severed with such speed and prescion the shadow of konoha felt no pain and saw no blood as he fell on his back.

"Even I fall here..Konoha will still Fall..my Successor is already heading to Oto" danzō states. Mitsuomi tilts his head and squats down with a smirk, "You mean that pale boy..Sai" he says. Danzō's eye widen as anko titters as she holds a head in her hands with no eyes or tongue, "You know he never made a peep..it was creepy" she says. Mitsuomi rises as his shadows form another him, "Yami take him back to Tsunade-sama" he says. Yami picks up danzō and vanishes as mitsuomi pulls anko close, "You..Me..All night Long" he croons. Anko grins wide and tosses sai's head, "Fuck me into a coma" she coos back and both vanish.

IXI

Mitsuomi and anko reappear in her bedroom and he tosses her on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as anko shrugs off her coat, shin guards and sandals. Mitsuomi straddles anko as neither cared that they had blood on them, it only excited them as the hungrily smashed their lips together. Anko claws at his back as they feverishly make out, his tongue slippng in her mouth and their fangs cutting their lips and creating the scent for blood. Mitsuomi moves over her mouth and slowly sinks his fangs in her neck, elicting a voiceless scream from anko and her body lurches.

" **Fuck I didnt know being Bitten could be this fucking good** " anko thought. Mitsuomi pulls away as blood drips on her cheeks, "I bet your Master was a rough bitter" he huskily said. Anko hisses and licks her blood from his mouth, "The worst" she hisses and reverses their postitons. Anko bites mitsuomi this time and older grabs her head as she grinds and drinks, pulling away anko pulls off her mesh top and exposes her chest to him. Mitsuomi pulls anko into another sloppy and hunger filled kiss but her hand moves to the bulge in his pants. Anko moves off his mouth and gently bites at his chest towards his pants and unzips to pull his member from his pants. Anko slips off her bottom and turns to park her core near his mouth, taking the invite mitsuomi started licking the wet slit as anko started licking on his member, her snake like tongue swirl around the member. Neither vampire needed to breath, so for nearly twenty minutes anko sucked and mitsuomi licked and brought both to orgasm. Several thick ropes of cum entered anko's mouth and sweet liquid squirted into mitsuomi's mouth. Anko pulled away with a loud pop and swallow, "Fuck I havent cum like that in awhile" she coos, turning to grip his face.

"I have to say your Eyes are the most beautiful thing I've seen" anko says but a coy smirk forms. Anko bounded off the bed and headed for kitchen to return with a bottle of sake, before standing on the bed with her foot on his chest. Anko tickles his chest with her toes as she opens the bottle, "Open your mouth" she coos. Mitsuomi complies and anko hold her foot over his, then proceeds to the pour the sake down her slender leg and into his open mouth. Mitsuomi moves enough to suckles her toes as anko giggles with a swig of sake, before pulling her foot free and straddling him once again. Mitsuomi grinned as his form shifted, D-cup breasts ballooned on his chest and his raven hair lengthen to his waist. Anko gasps and with wide eyes, "Didn't know about this" he or rather she coos. Anko grabs a handful of mitsuomi's breast and the new woman moans, "Shit its real" anko says but feels a member on her thigh.

"The trappings of mortal form hold no sway over us..I call this Himiko the Futa" mitsuomi says. Anko continued to grope as himiko's nipples harden, "Try sucking..you'll get a surprise" himiko coos. Anko lays half on himiko and latches on with a loud suck and gropes the other as himiko pants with her fangs bared. Anko started stroking the Futa with slow and fast pumps as she sucked her chest, before long a liquid enters and anko pulls back as a white liquid dribbles from himiko's nipples.

"You can Lactate" anko asks and himiko nods, "Tastes sweet like condensed milk and blood right" she replies. Anko nods with a grin and reattached her mouth to the nipple like a newborn and sped up her stroking. Himiko panted heavily as anko stroked and sucked until several ropes of cum and milk spurted from her cock and free nipple. Himiko returned to mitsuomi as anko drawing circles of milk on his chest, "Can I use my Strap-on with you" she casually asks. Mitsuomi rubs his chin with a nod, "Sure only if you let me Fuck you Double Pentration" he replies and anko grins wide, showing her fangs.

IXI

Tsunade stood in front a glass divider and inside was danzō on a bed or what was left, as his arms and legs were severed. However the shocking part that intrigued tsunade was the wounds to his legs and left arm, all three were severed with enough force that the nerves were dead and the wound cauterized. Tsunade heard footsteps and sighs, "You should be thanking Naruko's servant for sparing you" she muses. Homura and koharu stepped next to her with rueful looks, "We will..I'm appalled Danzō would go this far to conspire with Orochimaru" homura states. Koharu rubs her aged forehead, "For the first time in a long time..I can look my granddaughter in the eye with a clear mind" she states.

"Has he spoken" homura inquires but tsunade shakes her head, "Nothing since he was brought in" she replies. Yami stepped out the shadows with a blank look on his face, "Tell your creator..thank you for sparing our lives" koharu states. Yami glances their way with a nod but tsunade bites her nail, "Where is he anyway" she asks. Yami's blank face breaks into a furious blush, "The boss and Anko-san are engaging in nightly actions" he whispers. Tsunade furrows her brow and looks at the clock but her eyes widen, "They been having Sex for nearly nine hours" she shouts. Homura gulps and pulls his collar as koharu mutters, "to be young" as tsunade rubs her forehead. Tsunade enters the room as danzō stares at the ceiling, "How the Mighty have fallen" she says but danzō remains silent, "My Anbu have raided your lair and the ones on the council helping you will be dealt with as well" she adds but again silence. Tsunade rubs her forehead in frustration, "He'll destroy this village" the war-hawk said. Tsunade arched an eyebrow, "He who" she asks.

"Dont play dumb Tsunade..that Thing the Child controls..He's more dangerous that Mitarashi girl or Even Orochimaru" danzō states. Tsunade glances back to the window as yami stood with his arms folded, "Does the Great Danzō fear someone" she says. Danzō turns with a serious look and tsunade furrows her brow, "If you listen to one thing I say..Do Not Trust that thing..He is more dangerous than the Child" he says and goes back to looking at the ceiling. Tsunade bites her nail as she steps out and looks to yami, "Tell your Master I wish to see him Tomorrow..Privately" she states and turns on her heels. Yami bows deeply to tsunade's retreating form, "Hai Tsunade-sama" he says and sinks into the shadows

IXI

Meanwhile kurenai approached anko's apartment, "I wonder where's she been all day" the genjutsu mistress thought. Kurenai reached above the door for the key and unlocks the door but the first thing that hit her was the heavy stench of sex and booze. Kurenai cautiously crept in and held her nose, "Geez Anko what the shit" she thought. The first place kurenai checked was the bedroom but found stained sheets and trail leading to the kitchen. Kurenai reached the kitchen and covered her mouth as anko was on the remains of the table and mitsuomi was sprawled out in a broken chair.

"Anko?!" kurenai shouts. Anko awakes with a start and a soft moan as does mitsuomi, "Why does my butt hurt" he mutters. Anko smacks her lips and sees kurenai, "Hey Nai-chan" she chirps. Kurenai turns away with a blush, "What are you two doing" she says. Anko gets to her feet with a pop of her joints and her breasts jiggle, "What does it like..He fucked me in a sexual coma and he let me use my strap-on" she states. Mitsuomi rubs his head with a confused look, "When did that happen" he mutters.

"After my twenth orgasm and your tenth" anko comments, rubbing her chin. Kurenai rubs her eyes, "Will you both put some clothes on" she shouts. Mitsuomi manifests some pants and anko creates a robe, "Geez Nai..you're such a prude" she says. Mitsuomi gets to his feet with a groan, "I apologize Kurenai-san..Anko..I should to return to Master..Meet me tomorrow at the estate for your training" he says and dispels into black mist. Anko looked around her kitchen, "Well I need a table and a chair" she muses.

"Anko..dont tell me you and Mitsuomi-san" kurenai states and anko grins wide, "We had a near nine hour Sex Orgy..yes and he's big Nai..I think I'm in love" she croons, limping to her bedroom. Kurenai followed her with a shake of her head, "Love" she asks.

"Well Love of sex anyway..We're both vampires and stuff" anko states. Kurenai took a seat on the sofa as anko took a shower but a blush forms, " **So..um how was he** " she thought. Anko titters in kurenai's mind, " **No man or woman will Ever satisfy me like him..you should join us next time** " she replies. Kurenai blushes brighter and covers her face, " **Just messing Nai-chan** " anko jokes. Anko emerges from the shower a few minutes later in booty shorts and a tight white shirt, "You know Nai I could actually fall for him" she muses, plopping in a chair.

"Really Anko Mitarashi Snake Mistress of Konoha is in love with a mysterious stranger" kurenai says. Anko puffs her cheeks but a soft look formed, "I dunno Nai but he freed me from Orochimaru and agreed to teach how be a real vampire but honestly we're the same..we shared blood and I saw his life..his family hated him..his adopted siblings died..the women he's loved have been lost..One even died in his arms after their first kiss..The fact that he can stand with that confident smirk is so awesome" she says.

"But I won't tell him that..I got a Rep to keep" anko adds, smirking and kurenai laughs. At the same mitsuomi strolled towards the namikaze estate but found the curious sight of sasuke glaring as if to will the gate open.

"And what does mighty Uchiha want here" mitsuomi comments. Sasuke whips around with a glare, "You're the Dobe's guard..I demand entrance" he shouts but mitsuomi also sees mebuki and sakura. Mitsuomi keeps his hands in his pockets with a slight cock of his hips, "Spoiled much..This is the home of the wife and daughter of the Yondaime or were you not listening earlier" he comments.

"That's a lie..Minato-kun wouldn't marry that tomato" mebuki snaps. Mitsuomi cups his chin with a stare, "Jealous much Mebuki-chan..You know I'll let you in" he says and mebuki lights up but mitsuomi raises a finger, "For a Price" he adds.

"Name it" mebuki said and mitsuomi points to sakura, "Her..give me your daughter..she'll be my new pet and Cum dumpster..I'll call her Spot" he says, smirking. Sakura gasps in horror and hides behind her mother, "Okaa-sama" she murmurs. Mebuki glares at mitsuomi but the vampire points to her, "Or maybe you..Hell Sasuke can come in if he bows at my Master's feet" he says. Sasuke glares harder and goes to punch him but mitsuomi grabs sasuke by his shirt, "Put Sasuke-kun down" mebuki shrieks.

"Listen you little Shit the only reason you live is because of my Master..If I had my way I'd kill the lot of ya and make them my pets..So if you know what's good for ya..you'll never darken my Master's doorstep unless on official terms" mitsuomi says and his hollow eyes come to bare, " **Or I'll Eat you Alive** " he hissed, pushing the uchiha back. Sasuke weakly glares but skulks off as mebuki and sakura do the same but a quickened pace. Mitsuomi enters the grounds but his ears picked up the sound of fighting, finding the source was mother and daughter sparing. Naruko was barely dodging her mother's chains but the vampire saw glimpses of the style he taught her as well. Despite the sixteen year gap kushina was in mother mode and she missed so much, first steps, words and all others but she would miss no more. Kushina glances right and saw mitsuomi sitting and watching, she held ill will to him but a man was living were her sixteen year old daughter.

"Musume let's stop for the night" kushina says and naruko nods but sees mitsuomi, "Where have you been its been hours since Danzō was brought back" she asks. Mitsuomi smiles and starts makings a hissing sound like a snake, "Anko-nee" naruko says and he nods, "She'll be by tomorrow for some training..we'll be in the Forest of death" mitsuomi replies. Mitsuomi follows them inside, "Have you eaten" he asks and both nod, "We'll still train tomorrow" naruko asks.

"Of course Master..Kushina-sama will assist" mitsuomi states but kushina huffs, "Don't be so formal" she says.

"Sure Ku-chan" mitsuomi purrs. Kushina actually blushes and naruko snorts as they enter the house, "Naruko-chan why don't you go take a shower.. I need to speak with Mitsuomi" kushina says. Naruko slowly nods and heads upstairs as the pair head for the living room, "You're worried" he muses. Kushina takes a seat as mitsuomi stands with his hands in his pockets, "I am.. I've miseed so much of her life and Soon Iwa and others will find out her Heritage and Will send Assassins or Worse The Akatsuki Shisho told me about" she says.

"Your Fears are Justified but not needed.. I swore to protect my Master and I will" mitsuomi says and kushina glances his way, "Quite Confindent" she remarks and mitsuomi nods with a grin. Mitsuomi dispels his coat and took a seat, "I am And I Swear on my Honor as the No-Life-Prince.. No one will harm my Master.. If they do.. Their Lives are Forfiet" he says, his eyes glowing.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

A/N..Sorry for the Wait.. Here's a short chapter to get you Wet..Hehe

Disclaimer...I only Oc

 **Higher being/Telepathy/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 _ **Hollow mask/Transformed voice/Ethereal projection**_

* * *

CHIII

Tsunade stares out at the village as the clouds move across the mid morning sky, " ** _Quite the village if not for some of it's lower lifeforms_** " a voice comments. Tsunade turns and sees mitsuomi standing at attention, dressed in black cargos with a skin tight long sleeve shirt and matching black Jonin vest. Mitsuomi also wore his Hitai-ate around his neck, "I heard from Yami.. You wished to speak with me" he asks. Tsunade turned to mitsuomi fully, "What are you intentions with Naruko" she asks. Mitsuomi stares curiously at the blonde, "I intend to follow my Master until she releases me from my service or I grow bored of her but I don't see latter happening.. Danzo warned you about me" he says and tilts his head, "Though Warranted you have nothing to fear" he adds. Tsunade takes a seat at her desk with a sigh, "Will you follow my orders as a Shinobi of Konohagakure" she asks.

"Of course but my Master's orders will always Supersede yours Tsunade-sama" mitsuomi replies and draws closer to the desk, "Do you have any orders for me" he asks. Tsunade tosses a paper to him, "This morning both Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno went missing.. The ANBU guarding him were all killed and Sakura's mother was found unconscious" she explains.

"Do believe Orochimaru absconded with the boy and girl or Danzo had a hand in their disappearance" mitsuomi asks and tsunade nods, "Both.. Anko's report had Danzo and his men heading for Oto but Danzo himself had a man following another path to Oto.. Orochimaru could've of sent Kabuto to acquire them.. I'll have Inoichi read Mebuki's mind for any evidence" she replies.

"Why was Orochimaru seeking the boy" mitsuomi asks.

"The Sharingan.. His goal is the power to copy any Jutsu" tsunade says but mitsuomi scoffs, "How ridiculous.. Live a few centuries and you'll acquire what you desire.. Orochimaru is continuing to Disappoint me as a Vampire" he says. Tsunade furrows her brow as mitsuomi rubs his chin, "If his desire was to take the eyes.. Why give Sasuke the curse mark.. Kill the boy and take his soul thus the eyes would be his" he explains and saw her confused look.

"When we vampires drink blood from someone.. We take everything including their soul" mitsuomi adds and rubs under his nose, "And Is Orochimaru so Pathetic that he doesn't realize this" he thought.

"According to Jiraiya.. Orochimaru has a Jutsu that allows him to take over other bodies but can only do it every three years" tsunade states. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a look, "How Pathetic" he thought again.

"Has the window closed" mitsuomi asks and tsunade nods, "However another threat looms over Naruko's head.. The Akatsuki and their goal of collecting the nine biju" she says and interlocks her fingers under her chin, "I intended for Jiraiya to take Naruko on a training trip but with Kushina's return and her heritage out in the open.. The Road could be dangerous.. Iwa or Kumo may come after her" she notes. However a slight smirk forms on the blonde's face, "However the road would be less dangerous with two vampires and an S-rank Kunoichi" tsunade states. Mitsuomi leans on the desk with a smirk of his own, "What do you propose" he asks.

"I want you.. Anko and Kushina to train Naruko for the next three years.. Travel the Elemental nations and make her as strong as possible.. I'll have Jiraiya gather information and keep you in the know" tsunade suggests. Mitsuomi stands to his full height as shadows cover his face but leaves his glowing eyes and gleaming teeth, "Should I encounter Iwa.. Kumo.. Akatsuki or Orochimaru" he asks and tsunade stares, "Crush Them Without a thought" she declares. Mitsuomi pulls on his glove with a laugh, "Hmmhmmhmm.. It Shall done as you command" he says and heads for the door, "Oh and one more thing.. When you return Make me your Bride" tsunade adds. Mitsuomi turns with a grin, "I look forward to that.. Tsunade-Hime" he purrs, exiting. Tsunade leans back in chair, "So do I" she muses. Mitsuomi materialized outside the namikaze estate as the Jonin from the previous day ran off. Mitsuomi picks up the bundle as he passes through the gate but spies about hundred naruko clones sparring, doing control exercises and sword kata. The real naruko he sensed was on the back landing with kushina and anko, " **Master can you come inside and bring the others** " he relays, stepping inside. Mitsuomi took a seat in the living room as the others enter, "Is something wrong" naruko asks.

"Well Good and Bad" mitsuomi says, as kushina and anko take a seat. Kushina saw the bundle as mitsuomi places it on the table, "Its evidence of the Civilian council's illegal dealings but that's not the news.. The Bad news is The emo child and his pet have vanished but the Good news is Tsunade has agreed to be my Bride" he says. All three were gobsmacked as mitsuomi blinks, "Oh I meant Master you get to go on a three-year training trip with myself.. Anko and your mother" he adds.

"Wait go back Shisho agreed to be your Bride" kushina says and mitsuomi pats his cheeks with a blush, "I know right.. I'm so excited" he giggles. Naruko rubs her forehead with a look, "So what about a training trip" she says.

"Oh I'm sorry Master.. Well Tsunade-Hime feels you should be ready for threats like the Akatsuki who will be after Kyubi and this trip is to make you strong enough to combat them... Between Anko and myself.. As well as your mother.. I have no doubt you will be" mitsuomi states. Naruko sat in silence as anko pats her head, "Don't worry Gaki.. In three years.. You'll be the most badass Kunoichi ever" she comments.

"When do we have to leave" naruko asks and mitsuomi rubs his chin, "How bout in a week" he replies. Kushina slowly nods as does naruko, "We can even visit Uzushio" she suggests. Mitsuomi perks up and glances back, "Seems we have guests but good guests" he says and rises his seat, "I'll be back" he notes. Mitsuomi went outside and came back with the combined rookie 12 or 10, "Why are you guys here" naruko asks.

"Are you really the Yondaime's daughter?!" ino blurts. Kushina folds her arms with a look, "She is and my daughter asked you a question" she says.

"Mendokuse" shikamaru mutters and rubs his head, "We're checking on you and trying to get answers on the rumors" he adds. The rookies take seats and akamaru hides behind the sofa, "So what do wanna know" naruko asks.

"First who is the Hottie" ino says and mitsuomi grins innocently, "Well Ino-chan.. I'm Naruko-chan's Servant and Faithful bodyguard" he says, his voice hypnotic. Ino blushes as does ten-ten as mitsuomi was next to the sofa to stare at akamaru and darcia on his head, "Its alright Akamaru.. I'm not all bad" he says and darcia barks. Akamaru sniffs mitsuomi and hesitantly licks his outstretched hand, "Good boy" he says.

"Well to sasiate your curiosity.. I'm a vampire and Naruko awoke me from my slumber and I agreed to follow her orders" mitsuomi states. Shikamaru rubs his chin a perplexed look, "So you're a vampire.. Meaning you drink blood of humans or animals.. Sleep in a coffin filled with dirt of your birthplace and the sun is poisonous" he notes.

"Actually yes I drink blood but I avoid animals unless desperate.. I can eat normal foods and I do sleep in a coffin but only to drown out sounds.. Anything else" mitsuomi replies.

"How do you become a vampire" ino asks and mitsuomi grins, "Well Ino-chan.. I would drink your blood and share mine.. Awakening you anew as child of the night but only if you're a virgin female" he explains. Ino stares curiously at mitsuomi, "However.. Don't take this path Thoughtlessly.. You will see your comrades and family as no more than food to consume and discard like Choji does potato chips.. You will be driven mad by endless hunger or consumed by rage" mitsuomi says, his voice serious. Ino looked at feet with a nod, "I won't" she whispers.

"So you're like immortal" kiba asks. Mitsuomi chuckles softly, "Hmmhmmhmm.. Unfortunately there is no such this immortal but I have lived Many lifetimes by cheating death in a way" he says. Mitsuomi excused himself and anko followed him outside, "Nosey brats" she notes and mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette, "They're not so bad and I almost had the little blonde but I prefer my blonde with experience" he says. Anko giggles as they hop towards the forest of death, "I can't believe Tsunade-sama would consider becoming like us" she comments and imagines the blonde as a vampire.

 ***Otogakure***

Sasuke and sakura followed kabuto as they traversed the various halls and reaching orochimaru's lair with the snake was sitting on a throne, "Kukuku Welcome to Oto Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan" he greets. Sasuke scoffs with his arms folded, "I could care less.. Just make me powerful enough to Kill Itachi and the Dobe" he says.

"Of course Sasuke-kun.. You'll crush them without a thought" orochimaru says and turns to kabuto, "Get them lodgings and we'll begin their training immediately" he adds. Kabuto bows and the pair follow them as orochimaru titters, "Kukuku very soon your body and soul will be mine" he thought, flashing his fangs. At the same time in an unknown location nine projections were standing in a cave on the fingers of a giant statue.

"Its been awhile since we were gathered" one called kisame states. An imposing man with rippled purple eyes looks over group, "Zetsu begin your report" he states. A man with symmetrical body of black and white glances to the leader, **"I've ascertain the location of all Nine Jinchuriki except the Gobi as its Jinchuriki died and will take three years to be reborn**.. However news has got Iwa and Kumo in an uproar.. **Kushina Uzumaki is Alive and Konoha has revealed the Kyubi Jinchuriki is her daughter with the Yondaime** " he explains.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. The Aki no Shi.. Her bounty was high and Shut Up Hidan about Jashin" a man with stitches states, glaring at a silver hair man.

"Fuck off Kakuzu" hidan snaps. Kisame chuckles and glances to his partner, her long raven hair in a ponytail and Sharingan spinning, "She was your Sesnei at one time Itachi-chan.. Right" he asks. Itachi glances to kisame but scoffs, "Thats not all your little brother defected from Konoha to **Orochimaru taking his teammate Sakura Haruno** " zetsu states.

"I thought you slaughtered you clan Itachi-hmm" states a blonde. A hunched over figure was listening and contemplating, "Orochimaru" it thought. The second female of the group glances to the leader and her amber orbs clipped to itachi, "What shall we do Pein" she questions.

"We will continue to monitor the Jinchuriki and make Money.. In three years time.. We will begin the collection" pein states and dispels. The others follow suit but the hunched over figure remains, "Zetsu what else" it states. Zetsu looks up and grins, "The Kyubi Jinchuriki has a strange Bodyguard.. **A bodyguard Eerily like you Sasori** " he says and sinks into the ground. The newly name sasori shifted their form to a human visage, "Like me" he thought and dispels.

IXI

Three months or ninety days have passed since naruko, kushina, anko and mitsuomi left Konoha on her training trip. Naruko learned more in three months than all her time on Team seven. Kushina and anko were patient and they found out the blonde was a fast learner. Naruko could now do a Rasengan with one hand with no aide and learned several Futon Jutsu, adding a Suiton affinity to her repertoire as well. Mitsuomi taught her battle strategy and kushina taught her Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. Their first stop was Wave country and a reunion with tazuna and his family, also visiting haku and zabuza's graves. Mitsuomi made them proper headstones and took the Kubikiribocho in honor of someone who had taught his master an important lesson. The group then made their way to Uzushio via a boat created by mitsuomi, much to their shock. The island of Uzushio had been abandoned since the Third war and left to rot, with destroyed building and the bones of the dead. Kushina said a prayer for her fallen clan and the group explored the island. Mitsuomi set up camp near the shore and dug a hole for him and anko to sleep in his coffin. Another three months passed with naruko adding her futon affinity to her Rasengan to create the Rasenshuriken and beginning on the Hiraishin. Naruko could now control four tails of kyubi or rather kurama's chakra. Naruko was currently dodging her mother's chains and blocking with her sword Frost-maiden, her mother's original sword. Mitsuomi and anko were sleep in his coffin but the younger was training in his mindscape.

"Good sweetie" kushina shouts. Naruko sprints forward using her newly acquired technique Shukuchi learned from mitsuomi. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and an orange toad with black markings and a blue vest appears.

"Gamakichi" naruko says and he nods, " **Yep.. I got a message for your mom from Tsunade-baa-chan** " he explains. Gamakichi hands kushina a scroll, " **I'll see you later Ja'ne** " he says and poofs away. Naruko and kushina head back to base camp, "What could it be about" naruko asks.

"Dunno" kushina says, taking a seat at a wooden table. Kushina opens the letter and reads over the contents, "Well it seems about two weeks ago.. The leader of the Rebel faction in Kiri asked Konoha for help.. Tsunade-shisho couldn't spare anyone at the time but sent word back that a team could sent within four weeks" she explains.

"Hmmhmmhmm a chance for Master to get some valuable experience" mitsuomi comments, walking up. Naruko glances to her mother, "I agree.. Training can only do so much" she says and rolls up the scroll, "We'll head for Kiri tonight.. We should arrive in a few days and meet the rebel leader Mei Terumi in Mist Forest" she adds and both nod.

IXI

Mei Terumi sat inside her command post tent, with her top generals ao and former member of the seven swordsman of mist ameyuri ringo. The rebel faction was in dire straights as yagura had fortified most of Kirigakure and outline strongholds with purist zealots but one particular fortress held its staunchest zealots.

"Terumi-sama.. When can we expect the Konoha support" ao asks. Ao wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down. Mei looked over the map with blue representing their victories and red controlled by yagura's forces, "Another week" she replies.

"A Week?!" ameyuri shouts. Ameyuri had sharklike teeth and wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama and striped leg-warmers. Ao was equally shocked but two chunin rush in, "Terumi-sama a group of four are approaching the outer camp" one says.

"Ma'am one resembles the Aki no Shi" the other says, with glasses on his face. Mei followed chojuro as the four reach the main camp surrounded by several Anbu. Kushina was wearing her Team Black uniform sans her mask. Naruko was dressed the same but now her jumper was black and red, while mitsuomi wore his suit and fedora. Anko changed the most and was dressed similar to mitsuomi but with knee length skirt and slits to her hip. A red dress shirt with no tie and unbuttoned enough to show her breasts, black gloves, trench coat and calf length buckled boots.

"Mei Terumi.. I am Kushina Uzumaki and we were sent to aide in your rebellion against the Tyranny of the Mizukage" kushina states. Several were staring incredulously at the group but mei clears her throat, "Forgive me but is this all Konoha can spare" she comments.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. I can assure you Mei-sama.. We are More than enough" mitsuomi states and mei furrows her elegant brow, "And you are Sir" she say. Mitsuomi strikes a pose with his hip cocked with one hand on his fedora and the other pointed skyward, "Uzumaki Naruko's Faithful Servant.. Mitsuomi Kiriyu and whatever you wish to call me Later" he says and winks with a sweeping bow.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi and the gaki is Naruko Uzumaki" anko comments. Mei shakes kushina's hand, "Anyway thank you coming.. Follow me I'll show you our progress" mei said. The four followed mei into the command post, "At present.. We managed to stay hidden from yagura's main forces and liberated several settlements but to push into Kirigakure itself.. Several fortresses must fall" mei explains.

"How large a force does yagura command" kushina asks. Ao steps forward with a sigh, "Yagura commands a force of 5000 compared to our 1000 but we have a lot of Kekkei Genkai users" he explains. Kushina rubs her chin with a look at the map, "Is the whole of Kirigakure supporting Yagura's purging" she asks.

"We have a man on the council but we can't count on him at the moment.. Civilians don't care either way but a number of shinobi in his forces see things our way at the wholesale genocide" mei explains. Mitsuomi looks at the map but arches an eyebrow, "Why this stronghold in black" he asks. Kushina sees it as well, most were in red but the one in the center of the fortresses need to be toppled was black, "Is this Yagura's main base" she asks.

"Unfortunately no.. About four months ago.. Mercenaries from Demon country came to aide Yagura in his crusade against bloodline users.. Their Leader is some Zealot fighting for Kami.. His forces took over the town and whipped the people into a frenzy.. We attacked with a small force but all were killed and Worse a survivor before she died said civilians were helping and even lacing their bodies with explosive notes" mei explains with a shuddering voice. Kushina and naruko were horrified by this but anko could see the gleeful look in mitsuomi's eyes.

"Those who fight for a cause like Kami are truly hard pressed to fight and worse this Zealot leader has driven the people mad" mitsuomi says and looks into mei's green eyes, "With your permission and My Master's order.. I'll sort out this fortress and you can focus on the other fortresses" he adds. Mei and fellow compatriots were shocked at mitsuomi's declaration, "Y-you you're mad.. You're one man" ao sputters. Mitsuomi folds his arms and taps his chin, "Quite but the Yondaime Hokage was One man.. Madara Uchiha was One man.. If I say I'll sort it out.. You have my Word I Will" he states, firmly. Ameyuri starts to laugh with a sharklike grin, "I say let him.. These three can vouch for their reputation but He needs to prove himself" she states. Mei thought for few moments as ao tried to dissuade her, "I agree.. Mitsuomi-san the reputations of Kushina-san and Mitarashi-san even the young Uzumaki can be verified but Yours can not.. Prove to me that you can be trusted" she declares. Mitsuomi removes his fedora and kneels to naruko, "Master my Orders" he says.

"Take the Fortress and Save the innocent" naruko states and mitsuomi rises to slip on his fedora and pull on his gloves, "It shall be done as you Command" he says. Mitsuomi and anko excuse themselves and take to the trees, "This will be test for you Anko-chan and an opportunity to gain many souls" he says. Anko grins and shows her fangs, "I look forward to it" she purrs, as they explode into a massive rook of ravens.

IXI

Loud cheering echoed through the city as at its center were five people tied to a make shift pyre. The whole village was in attendance as five bloodline heathens were about to be killed. At that the head of the crazed mob was a young man with silver hair and eyes, dressed in Kiri Anbu attire but no mask.

"Good people of Kiri.. Tonight we send these vile heathens to Hell" the man declares and the crowd cheers, "Seiryu.. Seiryu.. Seiryu" several shout. Seiryu raises his hand to quiet the crowd, "When we came to Kiri those months ago.. Honored by Mizukage Karatachi and his quest to rid Kiri of the bloodline filth.. We will bring Righteous justice upon them" he bellows. The four bound men and one woman struggle in their bounds, "How can you call us Monsters.. We are people.. We bleed as you do.. Grieve and love as you" she shouts. Seiryu scoffs and turns to crowd, "Do not be fooled by its lies" he says and rocks sail into the people. On the numerous roofs were black ravens watching and waiting, " **Are we going save those people** " anko thought.

" **It would reveal our position.. I'm sorry but these Brave souls must be sacrificed** " mitsuomi says. Seiryu gives the signal and Katon jutsu is used to set the pyre ablaze, "Burn them" he howls. The blue eye ravens lift off as the screams of the five begin, " **And they call me a monster** " mitsuomi muses. The crowd revels in the screams of the dying, cheering and praising seiryu and yagura.

( **TRIGGER WARNING.. GRAPHIC THINGS AHEAD.. SKIP TO IXI TO AVOID.. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED** )

[Song playing.. Signs of Evil.. Doom 2016]

Suddenly a huge blade pierces the pyre stand and mitsuomi lands on the handle. Mitsuomi squats down as his coat billows out and accented by flames, "What A lovely festival of Death" he croons. Black tendrils slink from coat to pierce the dying five to acquire their blood and end their suffering.

"Who are you?!.. Are you a bloodline demon?!" seiryu shouts. Mitsuomi covers his mouth with a trembling laugh, "Hmmhmmhmm.. I am something far more Demonic than the Good people you and lot have killed" he says, his eyes glowing.

"Kill him Seiryu-sama.. He is a Heathen.. Kill him.. Kill him" several shout and mitsuomi grins wide, showing his sharp teeth. A Kiri shinobi charges mitsuomi but the vampire grabs his face, black tendrils enter into his face as the shinobi screams in agony, his body becoming nothing but skin and bones. Mitsuomi tosses the corpse aside as his shoulders bulge and from it bursts a pair of retracted but draconic wings. [ **Marcus Corvinus Wings from Underworld Evolution** ]

"Hmmhmmhmm.. Tonight is truly a good night for death" mitsuomi croons. A hail of kunai pierce mitsuomi but the vampire only folds his hands behind his back as he stands to his full height, "Tamera.. Delilah" he coos. A blood curdling scream causes seiryu to whip around, seeing a pair of women pulled together by razor thin wire. A blonde woman with piercing red eyes hovered above them with the wires coming from her gloved fingers, before ripping them apart in gory fashion. Several civilians gasp in horror and try to make a run for it but a red hair and crimson eye beauty appears, before sweeping her elegant fingers and the very shadows tear through several poeple.

"Shani" mitsuomi croons. Shani appears from an alley with her face stained crimson and a dozen ghouls, "What are Those?!" one man shouts, before a woman with a gaping hole in her chest rips off his jaw. Another woman grabs a kunoichi to bite off her fingers, before the ghouls set upon civilians.

"Attack" one shinobi roars. Mitsuomi watched with sick glee as shinobi and civilan alike tried in vain to fight the ghouls, shani, tamera and delilah but his eyes drifted to frozen still seiryu.

"I told you.. I was far more Demonic.. Hahahahahaha" mitsuomi howls. Anko watches from a rooftop with wide eyes, "Is This how True Vampires do Battle" she mutters. Tamera appears next to anko in a sinful red dress and black opera gloves, "Yes.. He even rivals his Master" she coos.

"Master" anko questions and tamera titters, "The No-Life-King and First of our Kind.. Alucard or Known as Dracula" she states. Anko looks back to the wholesale destruction and death and licks her lips, "Then you'll Definitely Kill the Teme" she thought. Seiryu shook off his fear and whips around with his sword but mitsuomi catches the blade through his hand. Blood splatters on mitsuomi's face as his grin becomes wider and he slicks his hair back, "Now There is that Fire but Don't Rush to your Death.. I need a Witness" he croons, snapping the blade and grabbing seiryu in a one arm choke. Mitsuomi pulls the blade free with his teeth and raises the hand as glowing swords form around them, "Time to end this Farce" he croons, moving his hand. Seiryu watched in shock as the swords tore through everyone, "You brought this on these people.. Those Fools who fight for Grand Delusions" mitsuomi says and forces seiryu's eyes open, "Bare witness and Tell Yagura that this is his Fate" he howls, pushing seiryu. Seiryu fell in a pool of blood and entrails as his eyes met the blank stare of a woman. The body was slowly rocking and seiryu gasps as another woman was eating from the woman's very stomach, chunks of intestines and sinew falling with each bite. Seiryu stifles the bile forming in his throat and backs away to stagger to his feet. Seiryu staggers through the dead devouring the living and the living trying in vein to stop the dead.

"Seiryu-sama.. Save me.. Save us" several shout. Mitsuomi lifts off the pyre stand and lands with the grace of a tightrope walker as seiryu water shunshins away. Mitsuomi cackles madly as he sucks in all the blood, "HAHAHAHAHA.. I HAVEN'T HAD A FEAST LIKE THIS IN CENTURIES.. AHAHAHAHAHAHA" he howls.

"Orochimaru doesn't compare to you" anko says, landing with black angel wings. Mitsuomi turns with a twirl and his steel-blue orbs shining, "I'm only getting started" he croons. Dawn approached as mei, kushina, naruko and two squads of rebels reach the city and the collective reaction was unbridled shock. Because outside the village were numerous iron poles and each pole a body, numbering nearly three dozen. Mitsuomi stood in front of poles with his back to them and his coat swaying in the wind, "So.. Have I proven my worth" he declares. [song ends]

 ***Kirigakure***

Yagura Karatachi walks through the kage tower flanked by two Anbu, "Has he spoken anything of note" yagura asks. The first Anbu shakes his head, "No sir.. Only rambling about demons" he replies. Yagura had short, messy, grey hair which fell over the right side of his face and spiked up on the left, pink, pupiless eyes and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. Yagura wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he wore a green poncho. He also wore turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a matching green apron over his pants and a pair of brown boots. The second Anbu opens the door as seiryu flinches from the sound. Yagura enters and stares at the broken man, "Seiryu.. What happened.. Who attacked.. Was it the rebels.. What were their numbers" he asks.

"A demon.. A demon came.. Crimson eye women.. Man in black" seiryu mutters. Yagura furrows his brow as seiryu mutters more, "The dead ate the living" he cries.

"Genjutsu" yagura questions and the second Anbu shakes her head, "We don't know Sir but he has been consistently repeating it.. A man in black with haunting blue eyes.. Crimson eye women and the dead attacking and eating the living" she explains. Seiryu suddenly grabs her kunai and backs into the corner with wild and unfocused eyes, "You won't get me" he cries, before ramming the kunai into his throat and out the back. Yagura doesn't bat an eye as he exits the room, "Send a team to ascertain the truth" he orders. A few hours later both anbu knelt before yagura with their report, "The rebels have occupied the town and outside its walls.. Our shinobi and Seiryu's men were impaled on iron spikes" the first starts.

"We saw no crimson eye women but there was a man in black and accompanied by a woman matching the description of Anko Mitarashi from Konoha but we are only thirty percent sure.. The man stood among the impaled and was actually eating among them" the second finishes. Yagura interlocked his fingers with a stare, "I want full confirmation of the possible Konoha shinobi and enter an entry on the this Man in black dubbed the Impaler.. Dead or Alive" he orders and both Anbu vanish but in the shadows a single Sharingan eye narrows.

 ***Konohagakure***

Tsunade sipped her sake as her clones did her paperwork as a year had passed since naruko and company left but six months since they headed to Kiri. Many things had happened in these tweleve months as the civilian council was reduced to two members and chosen by tsunade. Homura and koharu stepped down from their advisory role after danzo's execution and jiraiya took an advisory role but still maintained his network. Sasuke and sakura were labeled A-class Missing-nin, much to the protest of mebuki haruno and former civilian councilors. Tsunade took on two new apprentices as both hinata hyuga and ino yamanaka wanted to learn Iryojutsu. Tsunade also revamped the academy to include the Med-nin program to cut down on casualties and broaden shinobi and kunoichi's horizons. The door opens as shizune steps with a noticeable baby bump, "Tsunade-sama.. The bingo book arrived" she notes. Shizune had agreed to be her surrogate, after learning the older woman's intention of becoming mitsuomi's wife and be turned into a vampire. Shizune initially was apprehensive of her Sensei's choice to become a vampire but tsunade shocked as she formally adopted shizune as her daughter and heir of the Senju clan.

Shizune handed tsunade the book and took a seat, "Are the babies ok" tsunade asks. Shizune rubs her growing belly, "Yes.. I still remember when you told Jiraiya-sama" she says. Tsunade remembered that day clearly, having called him to inform him that she decided to have a child with him. Jiraiya immediately assumed that he would fullfil his dream to sleep with tsunade but the blonde promptly informed him that it was through a surrogate. However mitsuomi has came with a progress report on naruko and convinced him the child would a boon to his research as many women would flock to him. Jiraiya thought and readily agreed as shizune became the surrogate. Tsunade thumbed through the book and found naruko as a B-class Kunoichi and wanted dead by Iwa with a bounty of five hundred thousand ryo. Alive by Kumo for two hundred and fifty thousand with a dead or alive from Kiri for the same. Kushina and anko's bounties rose by a hundred grand with Oto calling for anko's head at five hundred thousand.

"Has Mitsuomi-san made the book" shizune asks and tsunade flips through the book. Tsunade finds the entry and her honey orbs widen, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. Aka the Impaler wanted Dead by Kiri for One million ryo" she states and shizune's eyes widen.

"Six months and He has made a name for himself" tsunade comments. Shizune slowly nods but gasps, "I felt a kick" she says and tsunade feels, "Heh.. I wonder if it is Mito or Minato" she muses.

 ***Kiri-Rebel Base***

Mitsuomi sat at a table with a tea cup in his hand as naruko came downstairs with a yawn, "Morning" she greets.

"Morning Master.. Sleep well" mitsuomi says and naruko pours a cup, "As well as one can in a war zone" she notes. Mitsuomi slowly nodded with a sip of his tea, "Quite but these battlefields pale compared to my time.. I shudder to think if the Elemental nations had weapons of my time" he thought.

"Well soon with some luck.. This war will come to an end" mitsuomi says and rises from his seat. Mitsuomi headed upstairs to his room with a coffin next to the bed, "I made tea" he muses. The bed and covers shift to reveal cascading auburn hair, "Thank you" mei yawns and mitsuomi chuckles, "Sorry I woke you Mei-chan" he says. Mei shifts to cover her bare chest, "I think you have bewitched me these pass three months" she says.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. I don't think so.. We are attracted to one another and you can't fight attraction" mitsuomi comments. Mei grabs her robe at the edge of the bed and slips it on as she slips out bed, "Don't you think you're Fiancé Tsunade Senju would be angered at our Tryst" she said and mitsuomi lights a cigarette, "I doubt it.. Tsunade is an Open kind of woman" he replies. Mei approaches and leans in for a morning kiss, "I'll take a shower and head to the Main camp.. Tomorrow we assault Kiri itself" she says. Mitsuomi manifests a white tie to adjust with a smirk, "I look forward to it" he purrs. The coffin opens as anko sits up with a loud yawn, "Morning Impaler" she says. Mitsuomi buttons his black vest with a chuckle, "A fitting title" he muses.

"Mei left already" anko asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, "Taking a shower" he replies, slipping on his suit coat. Anko manifests her attire with a stretch and crack of her neck, "You gonna turn her too" she says. Mitsuomi chuckles softly with a fanged grin, "If that is her Desire" he says and slips through the floor. Naruko and kushina were starting breakfast as mitsuomi drops down from the upper floor, "Morning" the red says.

"Morning.. Anko and Mei will be down shortly" mitsuomi says. Kushina stares at mitsuomi with a look, "I can't beieve.. You're sleeping with the leader of the rebel faction and possible Mizukage.. While engaged to Shisho" she says

"True but Tsunade understands.. Besides as a vampire its not uncommon to mulitple brides and lovers" mitsuomi states.

"How many lovers have you had" naruko comments and mitsuomi rubs his chin, "In my Long liftetime.. I can say Eight" he replies.

"Only Eight?!" anko says, incredulously. Mitsuomi smiles with a sip of his tea, "What can I say.. I'm picky with whom I sleep with" he says. Anko gave him a look as she fixes herself some tea, "Changing the subject.. Once this business is Kiri is finished.. We need to find a new place to train Master.. May I sujesst Kumo perhaps" mitsuomi says.

"Kumo?!" kushina says, with a hint on anger. Mitsuomi raises his gloved hand with a nod, "I know Kumo is Touchy ubjects with Kushina but through the grapevine.. I've learned the Hachibi Jinchuriki Killer-B can fully use his Biju as does the Nibi.. Yugito Nii.. Currently Master can only control Four tails before she loses control" he explains.

"Even I couldn't control pass Six tails.. If you feel this best.. I agree but f any Kumo shinobi get uppity" kushina says and mitsuomi grins, "Then there will one Less Shinobi Village" he says

To be Continued


End file.
